Romance of the Three Digidestined
by The Strategist
Summary: Tai and his friends have been sent to an era of sorrow and chaos, the era of the Three Kingdoms (Dynesty Warriors). Tai and his army have allied with the Sun Family and began tp prepare for the battle of Chi Be. Will they or will they be crush forever.
1. Prolog The Book

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Prolog: The Book  
  
China, a country that holds a great mysterious past; an era in which family fought with family and friends with friends, ideals were forged and the hunger for power erupted uncontrollably. The era you may know of already from the title of this tale, the era known as the Three Kingdoms. This era was one of great turmoil and sorrow. This tale however will tell the story in a different point of view, the views of ones who were not from that world but another, or should I say not from that time. We shell place in that world children who have already been to another world known as the digital world where they had battle for the shake of their world and themselves. This time however they will have to fight on their own without their digimon friends and will discover many, many emotions amongst each other and others surrounding them. Come, come and witness this tale. Together these thirteen friends will embark on adventure that will bring them both closer and farther apart, and the many emotions and confessions the will come to light...  
  
We will begin in Odaiba in a year after the Digidestined's final battle with MaloMyotismon. Many things had changed and the Digidestined's lives returned to normal, little did they know that the normality of their lives would end once again...  
  
"Good morning class,"  
  
"Good morning Mr. Liang," the class said as their teacher entered the room.  
  
"I hope you all did the reading I assigned, for today will be continuing our studies on the Three Kingdoms era of China?" Mr. Liang said as he sat his bag down and took out a history book. Liang, I'm sure some you recognize that name; it's alright if you don't though. Now listen and watch, "Open your books to page four zero eight. Now as you know..." the teacher began his lacquer and all listened with opened ears, except for one who's mind was he fiddled with his pencil and gaze out the window ignoring those around him. His mind was filled with thoughts and questions.  
  
"Hey, Tai is this boring or what?" whispered his best friend Matt Yamato sitting next to him.  
  
"Huh...what..." Tai replied.  
  
"This lacquer, it's one of the most boring things I've ever heard, what about you?"  
  
"Not really,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't like it at first, but now its one of my favorite topics," Tai said.  
  
"Hey you too batter, shut up or Mr. Liang going split you two apart permanently," Sora said sitting in front of Tai.  
  
Tai and Matt grew silent and time went by until finally their last glass of the day ended and they were released to head home. On their way out of the class however Mr. Liang asked Sora, Tai and Matt to stay behind. They stood in front of him and awaited his questions.  
  
"Now, then, tell me is it true you three had a part in stopping the strange activities that went one a year ago?" Liang asked.  
  
"If your talking about the digimon yeah, we've were involved in both events that involved the digimon," Sora said  
  
"I see...you three must pretty strong then," Liang said with a smile and wise look.  
  
"Not really sir, our digimon did pretty much all the fighting," Tai said smiling modestly.  
  
"Hum...in any case, how did you guys like the lacquer. Did it interest you?" Liang asked.  
  
"I prefer to let history be history no reason to remember it,"  
  
"I disagree with Matt. I enjoyed hearing about the Three Kingdoms, though I'd really like to know a bit more then what our history books can tell," Tai said.  
  
"I'm with him," Sora said smiling  
  
"Really...well let's see..." Liang said as he dug through his bag and then pulled out an old book wrapped in a white cloth, "Hear Tai take this, it's a book believed to have been written during the three kingdoms. It's been translated into Japanese so it should be readable a little,"  
  
Tai the book and unwarped it. He touched the dragon marking upon it and it flash a faint light for a just a second. Tai shook his head a little and looked at his teacher in front of him, "Ah Sir how did you get this,"  
  
"It's a family heirloom. I've from China you see. Feel free to borrow it, but be very careful with it,"  
  
"Ah...yes thank you sure I will," Tai replied joyfully warping back up. Then he and his friends left the class and met with Izzy outside. The four them walked to the park where they met Tai's sister, Kari and their other friends.  
  
"Hey what took you so long?" Davis asked.  
  
"We got held up by our teacher sorry if you waited too long," Matt said.  
  
"Not at all, but we should get going if we're going to meet Mimi and Michael at the airport before their plane comes in," Joe suggested.  
  
"Yeah let's go now," Sora said.  
  
"All of them walked to the station and took a train to the airport. Knowing the trip was going to take at a half an hour, Tai took out the book his teacher gave him and began looking through it. It wasn't long before Sora and the others noticed spoke.  
  
"So how is it so far?" Sora asked.  
  
"Huh...what?" Tai replied in confusion.  
  
"The book? How is it?" Sora repeated.  
  
"It's pretty interesting, but confusing. There are a lot of things here that don't really add up. Like this mentioning about some guys name Moon Eli and Aura Li-rai,"  
  
"Moon Eli..." Davis said.  
  
"Aura Li-rai..." TK  
  
"Tai what is that book anyway?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's a book my teacher let me borrow. He said it has something to do with China's Three Kingdom era," Tai said, "But some of the people they're talking aren't really mentioned in the history book. Like this other guy or girl as it says name Dark Vin and this other one called Seara Yun,"  
  
"Those are strange names for it be from that era, are you sure that books on the three Kingdoms?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah, it mentions the Yellow Turban Rebellion and it even talks about the coalition against Dong Zhou. It also says something about some one name Zha Lan," Tai said.  
  
"Here let me see it?" Yolei asked. Tai hand it to her and she took it with care, she looked through it with surprise and shock, "This is wired, I read the book about the Three Kingdoms and it never mentioned anything about these people,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cody and Ken asked.  
  
"Listen to this," Yolei said, "After the allies' victory over Dong Zhuo, The Moon, Dark, Ear, Chu, Tin, Seara, Wind and Aura families deported and disappeared mysteriously. They had fought hard and played a key role in the battles against the Yellow Turban and Dong Zhuo. These strong warriors were at first called cowards even after everything they had done, but it was later discovered as to why they had left. They discovered..."  
  
"Discovered what?" Tai asked.  
  
"The rest of its too hard to read I can't it make out?" Yolei replied handing the book back to Tai.  
  
Tai glanced at it a little and found nothing else on what happened to the families the book had mentioned. It was if they had dropped off the face of the earth. He turned back to the beginning and read some more and learned of two others who had a connection with the families. Fir Li and Zha Lin, Fir Li it said was the forgotten son of Guan Yu and Zha Lin was the forgotten son of Zhang Fai. Tai mentioned this to his friends and Izzy took the book from him and looked it over.  
  
"This doesn't make sense, according to this Fir Li was Guan Yu's son by blood, but that can't be possible because Guan Yu did have a son but he was adopted son named Guan Ping," Izzy stated,.  
  
"Well you do have to take into account that the book was written during that era, so it must mention a lot of things that the books that we have don't mention at all. The people back then must have chosen not to talk about them after all it did say they were called cowards after suddenly disappearing,"  
  
"Yeah, but it did they're names were cleared, but we don't how," Ken said.  
  
"Hey Tai maybe Mr. Liang can explain. Why not ask him more on Monday?" Sora said.  
  
"I'll do that I just hope he can answer my questions," Tai said.  
  
"Next stop Odaiba airport,"  
  
"Hey here's our stop," Davis said.  
  
They got off the train and went to the where Mimi and Michael's plane was to come in. Luckily they had arrived at the gate where Mimi and Michael where coming through and got their just as their friends were walking through the gate. They called out to them and Mimi and Michael answer. The two of them walked over to their friends and the girls hugged Mimi, well Tai and the other guys shook hands with Michael. They talked a short while and then went to the train. They got on and went first Sora's where they dropped off Mimi's things and then to Matt's where they dropped off Michael's. Afterward they all went out for pizza and as they waited for their meal Tai continued to read the book given to him by his teacher. Michael noticed this and spoke...  
  
"Hey Tai, what's that you got there?" Michael asked.  
  
"It's a book on the Three Kingdoms era of China; my History teacher gave it to me. It's pretty good but confusing," Tai replied.  
  
"Allow me to see. I have a bit of an interest in that era of China myself," Michael said. Tai handed it to him and he began to look it over.  
  
"You're still reading that. I've haven't seen you this far into a book since, never," Matt said looking over his seat.  
  
"Well unlike you Mr. Music he's grown to like reading and it would be nice if you would too," Sora said grabbing him and making him sit back down.  
  
"Tai this book is really amazing, but confusing. I don't believe I've heard anything about what this book's talking about! This Dark Rose and Seara Relena are a mystery. Listen, Dark Rose and Seara Relena were female leaders for a volunteer force of fighters against Dong Zhuo. They also specialized in training young females who also wanted to fight. It was at first considered that they wouldn't be of any real use, but later they became a valuable resource in the battles against Dong Zhuo. Many of Dong Zhuo's troops not only underestimated them, but couldn't really bring themselves to slay a woman, but of course that didn't stop the lady fighters from slaying them,"  
  
"Why are you so interested in that book any Tai?" Davis asked confusingly.  
  
"I have an interest in the three kingdoms era that's all," Tai replied.  
  
"Why don't you read it maybe it'll increase your own desire to learn," Ken said.  
  
"The only thing that'll make Davis want to learn about something like that is if the people played soccer!" Kari laughed.  
  
Everyone laughed with, but just gave a sour look, "Ha ha very funny," Davis said.  
  
Three minutes passed and they're food arrived after eating it was late and all chose to go home. Along the way the older kids further talked about the Three Kingdoms including Matt. They began to wonder what it was like to live such era. They wondered what kind of lives they would live if they were too suddenly be sent back there. Little did they know that their questions would be answered, as the book shined a faint, blue light within Tai's book bag.  
  
Night came and Tai and his friends did what homework they were given and then went to bed. Tai went to bed a bit later then his sister he read over the book a little more and then set down on his desk and went to sleep...  
  
...Fact and Fiction, Reality and Fantasy, Real and Unreal, which is true, which is not. Is Reality really what we see with our own eyes? A life of real or the life of the unreal; which would you chose. A life of fantasy or a life of reality now is the time for these young men and woman to choose their destinies. The era that showed so much sorrow and chaos, let us see what lives they will live and paths they shell follow. Let us see if their friendships will withstand the chaos and betrayal that will take place in this era. Let us watch and see how they shell deal with lose of friends and if they're desire to return to their real life come to them or not. It all begins now... 


	2. Chapter I: Era of the Kingdoms Three

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter I: Era of the Kingdoms Three  
  
When I last saw you I said it would all begin now...and so it does we shell join Tai Kamiya as he awakens in a different bed in another place, another time, another world...  
  
Tai opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head; he looked around and saw other boys his age laying sleep as the dawning sun shined dimly through the creaks of large wooden barracks. He sat up and gazed around some more. He touched the light green shirt on his chest and got out of the bed. He looked behind him and found a black T-shirt with the symbol of Dragon on it and black pants hanging on a wooden pillar at the head of his bed. He also noticed that his hair was now straight and long in a pony. He got out of bed and gazed at the light green shorts he now wore. He walked out towards the end of the bed and found a pair or black boots. He gazed about the room mysteriously and confusingly.  
  
'Where am I?' he asked himself gazing at the people. He walked out a little more and kicked a bucket causing a light bang! He stopped and looked about him a few turned over in their beds. Suddenly a large man with muscles and a long black bard, brown eyes, green shirt and pants, brown boots and spear with one an half foot blade appeared and looked at him.  
  
"Ah...so you're that small noise I heard. You appear to be the first awake. I like that in a young man. Breakfast isn't until after dawn, but seeing that your awake perhaps you'd like an early start. Put on your uniform and meet me outside if you want the lesson,"  
  
Tai was confused and then finally he spoke, "Um...excurse me sir, but who are and where am I?"  
  
"Huh..." he men replied confusingly, 'He's probably a little homesick and forget where he is. I'll humor him a little,' he thought, "I am Guan Yu and you at the training camp of Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition. Now, tell me who you are?"  
  
"Me...My is Tai, Tai Kamiya,"  
  
"Kamiya Tai, a strange name," Guan Yu said, "Well if you want that early lesson then hurry up and get dress I'll be waiting out side," he left closing the wooden door to the barracks behind him.  
  
Tai fill with shock and confusion, he quickly calmed himself, breathed deeply, and thought his situation, 'Guan Yu...but wasn't he...yeah he was one Liu Bei's sworn brothers, but he was killed in the Battle of He Fai by officers of Wu and Wai. If that really was him, then that means I'm...I'VE GONE BACK TIME! But how? Kari was in our room with me? I wonder if she's here too. If she is where? I wonder what Izzy and Joe would do if they were here. They'd say stay calm and play along until we can get a bit more information,' he breathed deeply, "I'll play along for now?" He walked to the black shirt and pants at the head of his bed and put them on. They fit perfectly and he then put on the boots. They were nice and soft in side and felt like he was wearing shocks as while. He then went out side and there was Guan Yu standing next to a rack with two twin swords, a great sword, a bow and a crossbow, a spear, an axe, a short sword and bustard sword. Tai walked towards him looking around at the scenery as he went. Upon hearing him approach Guan Yu turned around and looked at Tai.  
  
"Ah, Kamiya Tai, so you've chosen to take this opportunity to be ahead of the others. Now then chose which of these weapons you wish to work with?" Guan Yu said  
  
"Yes sir, but can you just call me Tai, Kamiya Tai sounds a little strange?" Tai asked.  
  
"Alright Tai, I'll do that; now then which of these weapons would you prefer?"  
  
Tai walked over to the rack and looked the weapons. He then picked the one of the twin swords. Guan Yu nodded and then picked up the other twin swords after setting down his spear.  
  
"Now watch me closely," he said  
  
Tai watched as Guan Yu did a serious of movements with the sword and then ask him to do the same. Tai obeyed and mimicked Guan Yu's movements with little difficulty. Guan Yu impressed by this did a more complex technique and Tai watched with great interest and shining eyes.Tai was once again asked to try the move himself and so he did and with giving a great Shock to Guan Yu he mimicked every movement without error. Guan Yu touched his bard and then asked him to combine the two techniques he had just taught the young man. Tai obeyed with great surprise to Guan Yu, not only did Tai combined the two but mixed them and added a third one which Guan Yu had never seen the likes.  
  
'Unbelievable, when I first saw him he looked as if he'd never used a before in his life. If he can do this with my techniques I can only imagine what he could do with Liu Bei's,' he thought, "Tai, I'll be right back keep practicing," he said as he placed the sword he held back on the rack.  
  
"Yes sir," Tai replied as Guan Yu walked away, 'that was weird where did those moves come from?' Tai thought confusingly. He thought about for awhile and then went back practicing as the dawn slowly came to a morning. Finally Guan Yu returned with two other man, one was a half a foot shorter then him and the other another large man with a chubby stomach, steel plate on his right shoulder, a sleeveless shirt with no right side, a twisted white cloth around his wrist, dark green pants and boots, a shell necklace around his neck, a black bard and kind but fearful eyes. The other was an avenge weight, small mustache and beard, green armor shirt, green pants, heir that went to his neck tied in a knot, sash around his waist and kind caring eyes.  
  
Tai stopped his practice as the three of them approached him.  
  
"Guan Yu is this one you were talking about?" chubby large man asked.  
  
"Yes Zhang Fei, this is him, he's very impression with a sword. He's already ahead of the others. So I thought perhaps he should train alone with you, Liu Bei that way he'll be challenged," Guan Yu suggested.  
  
Liu Bei walked closer to Tai and looked at him with interest.  
  
"Well look at that sun, its time to wake up the other trainees," Zhang Fei said as he hit his bully and walked over to the barracks yelling, "Get up! Come on get up raise and shine its time for your first day of training,"  
  
Meanwhile Liu Bei continued to examine Tai; he circled the young man a few times.  
  
Finally Liu Bei spoke in kind gentle voice, "Tai let me see you do that technique that stunned Guan Yu so much,"  
  
"Ah...yes sir," Tai agreed took the sword and then got into potion and closed his eyes, he breathed deeply and then slowly he began the technique that shock Guan Yu with surprise. Liu Bei was breathe taken by Tai's movements with the sword, he then shook his head a little and drew his own sword and swung at him! Tai unexpectedly stopped and with great reaction blocked Liu Bei's assault! Guan Yu and Liu Bei were shocked with disbelief. Liu Bei sheathed his sword and turned to Guan Yu.  
  
The two whispered among each other and Tai confusingly looked at them with worry as if he did something wrong. Liu Bei then turned to Tai and spoke in kind voice.  
  
"Tai tell me who taught how to use a sword was it your father?"  
  
Tai froze at that point and struggled to try and come up with an answer that would be believable.  
  
"I believe he's one of the orphans, brother," Guan Yu said.  
  
"Oh is that, Tai do you not have a father?" Liu Bei said.  
  
"Uh...yeah that's it I'm an orphan. I...lost...my parents...in...a fire," Tai said.  
  
"I see...well it appears you have natural born talent, Tai. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Liu Bei the one who just went to wake up your follow trainees is my other brother Zhang Fei. You have shown yourself to be a natural born warrior Tai, given the right teachings and training and you'll be the best there is. If you want I'll take you somewhere private where I can teach you advanced techniques and the ways of combat. It's up to you though?"  
  
Tai was silent at first, even though he didn't recognize anyone in the barracks, he knew it was dark and that he may recognize someone a little better in the light, but part of him wanted to take the lessons and so he, "Thank you Lord Liu Bei I'll be glad to take the private lessons,"  
  
"Excellent, Guan Yu I'll take this one and train him myself, I'll leave the others to you," Liu Bei said calmly.  
  
"Yes brother," Guan Yu replied. Then Liu Bei with Tai left after picking up the twin to the sword Tai was using.  
  
They went to a small forest clearing where Liu Bei taught Tai to get a better grip on his sword and how to calm himself before a battle. He explained to Tai that the time will someday come when he too will take part in battle and when that time came he will have to be ready and prepared for anything that may happen. Tai nodded showing his understanding of the situation, though deep down inside he was worried about having to fight to kill for his own survival.  
  
Finally after covering the basics, Liu Bei took the sword that was the twin to the on Tai was using and told Tai to prepare himself. Tai took a fighting stance and he and Liu Bei gazed at one another. Then Tai blinked and Liu Bei charged! The two clashed blades and Tai did more defending then fighting as Liu Bei slashed thrust at him with great skill and grace. Then finally Tai dodged and countered! Liu Bei surprised took his sword and blocked it before it hit his neck.  
  
That ended the practice battle and Liu Bei jabbed the sword he using into the ground. Tai did the same and Liu Bei gave him an evaluation of how he did  
  
"You did well with that last counter, but can't expect a lucky break like that all the time. You need to work on being more offensive. Your defense is fine, you protected yourself on all sides, but if can't be more offensive then you'll be overwhelmed by an opponent with greater strength," Liu Bei explained, "Now then we'll try again and then had back to camp for the noon meal, alright en guard,"  
  
Tai took his fighting stance once more and the two fought again, Tai did a better this time and even almost hit Liu Bei. When they were finished they returned to the training grounds where Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were training the other young men. Not too far away there were some young ladies in light blue shirts with a dragon symbol on it and light blue shorts, preparing some fruit and dry meat for their afternoon meal. One of them Tai recognized, a girl with short blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Light ran over to her with a smile...  
  
"Sora!" he cried  
  
"The girl heard him and turned, "Tai!" she ran over to him, "you have no idea how happy I am too se e?'  
  
"Not as happy am too see you I bet, do you know what's going here?"  
  
"Not a clue I was hoping you'd know. I had a feeling you were here so I volunteered to come here and prepare the food hoping you'd be here. I have you seen anyone else we know like Matt or someone more useful like Izzy?"  
  
"No one so far, but..." he began when Liu Bei came over.  
  
"Tai do you know her?" Liu Bei asked.  
  
"Yes, Lord Liu Bei this is my friend Sora," he answer.  
  
"Sora...from the looks of things you're from one of Dark Rose and Seara Relena's training camps correct?" Liu Bei asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Sora replied.  
  
"Well then be sure to thank them for us for the food I'll leave you too to talk a bit longer but waste too much time got it?" Liu Bei ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Tai and Sora said as he walked away.  
  
The two walked over to and tree sat down.  
  
"So you haven't seen anyone we might know, not even Matt?" Sora said sadly.  
  
"No, and you'd know I'd tell you if did," Tai replied.  
  
"I don't understand how'd we get here anyway?" Sora asked, "The last thing I remember was going to bed and then waking up in those barracks. OH! I almost forgot, I was so happy when I so that it slipped my mind. You're sister's here too,"  
  
"WHAT! Is she ok? Why didn't she come with you?"  
  
"The instructors said she couldn't come because she was a little slow in training, but if you want I could bring her tomorrow if you want. I'm sure they'll let her let her come," Sora said.  
  
"That'll be great thanks if I'm not among the others when you get here it means I'm training with Liu Bei in the forest somewhere," Tai said.  
  
"Why wouldn't you be training with the others are you behind or something?" Sora asked.  
  
"No, I'm not in fact I'm, actually ahead of everyone else. That's way I'm taking private lessons. I don't know how, but I some how proved myself to better then others and I've never taken a lesson in my life,"  
  
"That's a amazing! I'm trying to just get used to just holding a weapon," Sora said.  
  
"Hey Sora we're finished come on we have to get to back to camp," a girl with cheerful look, kind eyes, black hair in placed and two pony tails on both side of head.  
  
"I'm coming," Sora yelled back, "I have to now, but I'll see you tomorrow. I hope and I'll keep a lookout for any of the others?"  
  
"Thanks I'll do the same especially for Izzy and Joe, if anyone can figure this out they can," Tai said.  
  
"Right, well see yah," she said and then left to catch with the other girls as they left the boys training camp.  
  
Tai watched her as Liu Bei came over and touched his shoulder. Tai looked at him and he smiled. Tai smiled back and Liu Bei handed him a piece of fruit and some meat. Tai took them and ate them slowly with enjoyment. After he finished eating Liu Bei and his brothers took all the trainees including Tai on a run. They ran through the frost path and along the way Tai made friends with a boy no older then him with long black hair, brown eyes, and a black band around his head.  
  
"Hey, you must be Kamiya Tai, my dad told me about during the break,"  
  
"You're dad..." Tai said confusingly.  
  
"Guan Yu, he said that he a natural born warrior was among us and taken for some private training. He said if we want to train with you we should master the first two techniques we're taught, every tried hard, but we failed badly. I massed up three times in row and as you may know my father wasn't to please,"  
  
"Ah...excurse, if I sound rude or anything, but who are you?" Tai finally asked.  
  
"Huh...oh sorry, my names Fir Li,"  
  
"Nice to meet you and you can just call me Tai,"  
  
Fir Li, one the names of mysterious people mentioned in the book, Tai then looked and remembered that the names Dark Rose and Seara Relena were also in the book. With these thoughts in mind he began slowly to put together the missing pieces of the puzzle. Tai talked with Fir Li and the two became friends quite quickly.  
  
They continued their ran for most of the afternoon until they reached a large building that had many young man their age and a two or one years younger in light purple pants and shirts, each reading or training with magic. It was here they stopped for a short rest and it is here where Tai found a fourteen year old boy who was working with his magic with great interest and focus. This young man in light purple shirt and pants, black cloak with a dragon seal on the front, short brown hair and eyes that showed great knowledge within him. Tai shock with disbelief walked towards and when the young man turned around his eye widened with joy and confusion!  
  
"Tai!" he said as he ran to him.  
  
"Izzy! You're here too?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm relieve to see you are as while for a second there I thought Joe and would be on our own for this one,"  
  
"Joe! Joe's here, where is he?" Tai asked.  
  
"He was here but only for a short, he and a few others his age were taken to a different school,"  
  
"Wow! That's great so Joe here's too,"  
  
"Yeah, but Tai we shouldn't be too happy," Izzy said, "Let's go inside and talk about this it wouldn't be a good idea to talk out here," the two went into the building and into a corner, "I'm sure by now you've noticed we've been sent back in time, or should I say sent to another world again,"  
  
"What do you mean another world?"  
  
"When I first discovered where I was I did what Joe and I always tell you guys to stay calm and play along. That's when we realized that this isn't our world at all. The two of us had met Zhou Yu and Lu Xun!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Keep you're voice down," Izzy whispered, "Anyway, I figured this was a different world because the Zhou Yu that we know of is about five or more years older then Lu Xun and from the talk about Dong Zhuo I'd say the year's sometime around 190 BC. Which means there's no way Lu Xun can be here, since he's suppose around the ages of five and six,"  
  
"So if what you say is true then, how do we get back home?"  
  
"I don't know that yet, but I'm going to look into a lead I should hopefully have answer for us before we, or should I say you have to go to battle,"  
  
"I hoping that too and I'll be sure to let Sora and Kari know, they're here too,"  
  
"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"  
  
"It slipped my mind that's all,"  
  
"Sigh...in any case you should get back to your group and tell Sora and Kari hi for me when you see them,"  
  
"I'll do that see yah," Tai said. He left the build and me up with Fir Li who was waiting for him out side.  
  
"Who was that a friend of yours?" Fir Li asked.  
  
"Yeah, his name's Izzy...Izumi Izzy," Tai replied remember that the first name comes after the last.  
  
"He must be pretty smart to be able to get into the Moon Family's academy," Fir Li said.  
  
"The Moon Family's Academy," Tai said confusingly.  
  
"Yes, it's own and run by the Moon family a family of strategy and politicians. It's where they train and teach new strategists for the army. He'll most likely be assigned to the Jr. Brigade,"  
  
"Jr. Brigade...what's that?"  
  
"It's us and the other trainees, including the girls; I heard my father and Liu Bei talking about it. They said the best of us all will be made leader. It'll probably be you since you're ahead of the rest of us?"  
  
"Me...I don't think so," Tai replied, 'I've led the Digidestined but that's just a small group, leading an entire military unit, that's another story,"  
  
They continued t talk awhile until it was time to had back to camp. They ran back to the camp and arrived there at dusk just in time to meet the new trainees, two in which Tai reconigzed very well. A young man same age as him with blond hair, brown eyes, kind noble expression, and in the same outfit as him, the other a boy no older then twelve with brown hair, brown eyes, goggles on his head, a carefree expression and also in same cloths as Tai. They were standing with other young boys in a straight line, with a large muscular man in a gray armor shirt, brown pants, gantlets, a sword at his side and helmet on his head.  
  
"Aura Rai, are these new trainees?" Zhang Fei asked.  
  
"Yes they are, Yuan Shao ordered me to bring them, but some them I believe are a young for this," Aura Rai replied looking at the group of Twelve year olds.  
  
Liu Bei and Guan Yu gazed at them as while and shook their heads.  
  
"Aura Rai, I know the battle against Dong Zhuo is at a stalemate, but I really don't believe it's necessary to drag ones so young into the conflict as while.  
  
"I know, but I'm just following orders," Aura Rai said, "In any case I did my job, so I'll be going now. I'll leave the rest to you and your brothers. I have to get back to my own trainees, but Liu Bei, understand that my family fights in these battles for the people. I as far as my family and I are concerned any battle fought after this will be completely pointless," he left and Guan Yu and his brothers spoke to the new trainees. When they were through and dinner was being made Tai met up with two of them.  
  
"Davis! Michael," He yelled.  
  
"Tai!" the two replied the three of them stood before each other.  
  
"No way, I didn't think you'd be here," Davis said.  
  
"The feeling's likewise, have you seen any of the others?" Tai asked.  
  
"Except for Mimi and Yolei, no," Michael said, "How about,"  
  
"I ran into Sora and later Izzy. They said Kari and Joe are here as while, but when did you run into Mimi and Yolei?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sometime around noon; when we passed by one of the girl's training camps and ran into them by chance. I think it's fair to say that only we Digidestined made it to this world," Michael said.  
  
"But that would mean Matt, TK and Ken, even Cody are somewhere around," Davis said.  
  
"I haven't seen any of them at all and I can take it you guys haven't either," Tai said.  
  
"Tai, when you ran into Izzy did he know what exactly is going?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, he said he needs more information, but he did say that this isn't the past we think it is, but a completely different world. He said that he and Joe met Lu Xun and Zhou Yu,"  
  
"But that can't be right Zhou Yu was around during the Anti-Dong Zhuo coalition, but he was only fifteen and Lu Xun should be about five or six if he's here. Since they only seen to be accepting ages twelve and higher," Michael explained.  
  
"Well anyway, all we can do is play along for now at least until we find a way to get back home," Tai said.  
  
"Right," Michael and Davis agreed.  
  
Time went by and Tai introduced Michael and Davis to his new friend Fir Li. Later they had dinner and listened to of some of Zhang Fei's war stories from the yellow turban rebellion and then went to sleep, that night however, Tai was awaken by a familiar voice. He looked around him and saw that everyone else was still sleep, he got out of bed and put his pants and boots on and went outside where he met Sora and another young short brown haired girl in the same cloths as Sora and same eyes as him.  
  
"Kari..." he said.  
  
"TAI!" she replied hugging with great joy and tears. He hugged her back and looked at Sora with a look of thanks. The two embraced a little more and then release one another. Tai told them about their other friends and Kari and Sora with relived of their worries, but they were still concerned about Matt, Ken and TK and especially Cody. They figured he was at an orphanage somewhere, but they didn't know where. They spoke a little longer and then Kari suggested they head back to camp. Sora told her to go one ahead and it was then that Sora released her biggest concerns.  
  
"Tai...do you think we'll find or way home before we're..." Sora stopped.  
  
"Before we're what Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"Before we're sent into battle," Sora said she began to cry, "Tai I don't know if I can do it,"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"I don't know if I could fight in a battle that requires me to kill for my own survival. I could never take a person's life; it's just not like me,"  
  
"I...I know how you feel but right no we have to stay to together, if you refuse to fight then they might send you somewhere else and I'd...the others and I may never see you again," Tai said, "We have to just have to ender, that's all at least until we find some clue as how to get back home,"  
  
"I know, but...the thought that I'd have to kill just to stay alive hurts so much," Sora said.  
  
Tai was silent as she stood there with her back turned to him so not so him her tears, "Sora...I heard that all the trainees will be placed into one unit a Jr. Bridge is what it was called. When the time comes I'll be with you. We can protect each other,"  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"I know I could never kill for a selfish reason like keeping myself alive, but I know if there's someone I care about fighting with me I know I can endure the hardship of having to take a life,"  
  
"Tai..." she lovingly as she dried her tears, "If you're with me I know I can too. We'll fight together,"  
  
"Not just us, but Michael, Davis and the others too all of us and we'll all make it out of there alive,"  
  
Sora smiled and looked into his eyes as the moon glance kindly upon in its silver light, "Thank you Tai,"  
  
"You're welcome now you'd better get back before you're discovered to be missing," Tai suggested.  
  
Sora agreed and began to walk away she stopped and walked too him she kissed his cheek and then ran back to the girls training camp. Tai touched his cheek and then went back into he barracks changed and went to sleep.  
  
Fate, Destiny, do we truly chose or own futures, or are they chosen for us in advance and we are made to believe that it the path we chose ourselves. Within this era lie people, people will fight for many things, power, glory, fame, destiny, justice, love and people. Tai and his friends will have to choose who they will fight for or what they will fight for. Will they share ideals with another and follow or will rise to power themselves. The there is a flickering light of ambition burning in us all, but only a few can brighten that light. Will this light awaken in the Digidestined or will fad away forever. Let us continue watch and see what future lies in wait for them... 


	3. Chapter II: He who is to lead the Young ...

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter II: He who is to lead the Young and Brave  
  
Hello, welcome back my friends. As you know Tai and his friends have arrived in the era of the kingdoms three; however nothing there fellows history. Much confuses them, and they know not how to return home and four of their friends are still missing. They continue to play along and as they have new friends have come to them and a stronger bond between them has been forged. They have grown used to this strange world and they have slowly begun to forget about their past lives and now a year after their arrival we will see them again and see what else this world has in store for them...  
  
It is night and every night since that day they first arrived Sora and Kari would sneak out of the girl's camp to visit Tai, Michael and Davis. However this night was going to be different. They met with their friends and after a short chat went to bed except for Tai and Sora. The two of them had chosen to stay up for a while longer to speak to each other of personal matters. They sit now under a tree in the moon's silver light.  
  
"It's been a whole year since we arrived and still we haven't found any leads on how to get back home. Not even Izzy or Joe have been able to find us a way back and we still don' know where to find, Matt, TK, Ken and Cody?  
  
"I talked to Lord Liu Bei and he said there is no one by Matt and the others names at the other camp and he said that Cody at his age would be at an orphanage somewhere, but in any case you know what happens tomorrow don't you?"  
  
"Yes the announcement of who will lead the Jr. Brigade. I really don't care who leads as long I can stay with you during the battles to come," Sora said lovingly and sorrowfully.  
  
"Sora..." Tai said.  
  
"Tai, I'm not afraid anymore, before I was, but I'm not now. I've change since first we got here and I've thought about much. My life my future and my past, and when I think about all the times I've been in danger you were always there for me. All our adventures in the digital world everything we've been through, you've been there for me no matter what. Even after I starting dating Matt whenever I was upset or depressed you were always there to help me even when Matt was around and I know you'll be here for me as while. Tai, no matter what happens from here on out I want you to promise me something..."  
  
"What..."  
  
"That no matter you'll make it out of there alive. If you die...I'll...I'll never forgive! So you have to make it out of there alive, alright. Promise me,"  
  
"Sora...I promise, but you have to promise the same thing," Tai said.  
  
"I do,"  
  
"Then it's a promise we'll make out of this together and we'll have the other make the same promise," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing Mimi and Yolei after so long. The last Time I saw her was during a run when met the trainees from her camp,"  
  
"I am too, well you'd better get back," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow," She and Tai watched as she disappeared in the night.  
  
He went to the barracks, where he changed out of his uniform and went to sleep.  
  
The next day Tai and the other trainees were called out and they stood in rows as the trainees from the other camps including the girls camp entered theirs and Mimi and Yolei waved to Tai and the others when on site. When all of them were gathered the instructors, Liu Bei and his brothers, Aura Rai and another named Ear Ron, the lady instructors: Dark Rose and Seara Relena, and Tin Ji and Dark Rin, all gathered in front of them and spoke to one another of their trainees progress and spoke mostly of those who better then the others. Then finally they turned to the trainees and spoke.  
  
Liu Bei stepped forward and spoke, "We've discuss the performance of our finest students and we can say only this. You have all made great progress and some of you both male and female have proven themselves of being capable of leading the unit, however, there is one among you who we had held a great interest in since we first laid eyes upon him and saw the way he handled a sword. This fighter is the one who we believe to be the one most suited to lead the unit, understand however this will not be a permanent decision, but only temporary...and no Yuan Tan, its not you, nor you Sun Ce, and no Cao Pi its not you so you can all stop smiling now," three seventeen year old boys lowed their heads in disappointment, "The one we have chosen holds no connection to any commander or soldier in the army. He is an orphan who has proved himself to be both a fine warrior and leader. Now then many of you have put in recommendations as to who you believe would be a good leader and it also because of those recommendations that we have chosen, trainee..." Every was silent those who want the position began to swat and those chose others for it gazed at the one they chose with hope. Hearts were beating; everyone was on the edge of excitement as Liu Bei announced the leader of the Jr. Brigade, "...Kamiya Tai,"  
  
Sun Ce, Cao Pi, and Yuan Ta eyes near jumped out their sockets as at hearing the decision of their instructors. They looked over at Tai and Yuan Tan frowned with hate, but Sun Ce and Cao Pi clapped congratulating Tai. Tai himself now was speechless as the trainees who were in his camp cheered and his friends hit on him the back with joy. Sora smiled happily as did Kari who embarrassed her brother by hugging him in front of everyone. The instructors ordered them back into position and every hurried back to their place.  
  
"Kamiya Tai step forward," ordered Dark Rose as her black long hair danced in the breeze. Tai walked forward and confronted her, "Kamiya, you have been chosen to lead these young fighters into the coming battle, understand however that your actions in battle will determine weather or not you will be allowed to be the permanent leader. Fight well and think your decisions through carefully and remember the safety of the people, will always take top concern over anything else, never tolerate injustice and never allow people to intimidate you. Use your twin swords to protect and survive those you love and hold dear and most importantly..." she turned around and took a light blue sash from Guan Yu and head it to Tai, "Fight with honor, this sash will let the other commanders know your position, also understand that if you are made the permanent leader of the brigade, you will treated like any other General, and you will be given the responsibilities of any other general in the army. Do you understand, Kamiya Tai, and do you accept this honor,"  
  
Tai was silent he looked back at his new friends such as Fir Li and is old friends such as Sora and the others. They all smiled at him and nodded as did the, others letting him know they accept the decision and Tai turned to Dark Rose and the others, "Yes I do," he took the sash and wrapped it around his wrist.  
  
Then Aura Rai stepped forward, "We here by chasten this unit of young warriors the Jr. Brigade, you will be moving out first thing tomorrow at dawn. Use today to get to know one another and if you desire test each others skills, going into the forest in strictly forbidden. Any one caught will be punished like a normal soldier in the army. The you may have made into an army, but you are still under our care until tomorrow, then you will be trainees no longer but recruits, but still under the command of us and Lord Yuan Shao. You are free to go,"  
  
With that said Tai, and the others went about their business. Tai and his friends went over to a tree and sat down. There Sora, Kari, Yolei and Mimi introduced the guys to some of their new friends...  
  
"Tai, guys, these two are Seara Yun and Dark Vin," Sora introduced.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet Sora's told us A LOT about you, it's pleasure to finally meet," Seara Yun said, this cheerful young girl with pony tails on both sides her head, light blue leather armor, tight skirt with shorts beneath, cloth shoes, blue eyes and cheerful expression examined Tai and then whispered to her friend Dark Vin, "Sora was right he is cute,"  
  
"Yeah," Dark Vin whispered back. This scary, but beautiful young girl, with her darker than shadow hair, brown eyes, light skin, black light armor shirt, tight black skirt with shorts beneath, short black boots and a cold cheerful expression looked at Tai as well and then turned and whispered to Sora, "Hey would it be alright if I could borrow him someday,"  
  
"What! NO!" Sora replied as if she were dating him.  
  
Everyone looked her expression and blushed. Then Mimi and Yolei went on to introduce their friends, "Guys this Da Qiao and Xiao Qaio, twins.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you," The two girls said. Da Qiao this young block haired girl with her hair rolled up into two balls on her head held by clips, in red and blue leather armor shirt, tight brown shorts and cloth shoes and kind mature expression and her sister looked the same in the same cloths, but held a more care free cheerful expression and red hair.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you," Tai said.  
  
"Indeed," Michael said.  
  
"But you know Mimi I'm a little surprise to see you here. I didn't think you want to fight," Davis said.  
  
"Well actually I didn't and Lady Seara Relena was willing to send me the orphanage to help out there if I wanted too, but then I thought it over and chose to stay. If had left I would only be running away and well I'm tire being little miss helpless princess when danger shows up," Mimi said as her blond hair flew in the pass breeze.  
  
"Good for you, Mimi," Kari said, "But I really don't think you're parents would have agreed with your decision,"  
  
"No argument there," Mimi said.  
  
"I take your parents are protective of you,"  
  
"That's putting it mildly; my parents are so protective of that when the city we were living in was overrun, by the digi...uh...by bandits, they packed our bugs and force me to move with them to another the other side of the ocea...continent," Mimi said.  
  
"Your parents moved clear across the land because of that, that's even more protective than my mom is to my little sister Dark Tio. Where are your parents now Mimi?" Dark Vin said  
  
"MY parents they're...uh...gone," Mimi sadly.  
  
"Oh so you're a war orphan like Tai, Davis and Michael?" Fir Li asked.  
  
"Yeah, you see we all used live in the same village, but it was destroyed by The Way Peace or the Yellow Turbans as you know them," Michael said.  
  
"So is that way you joined the army. To prevent other kids from ending up like you guys?" Xiao Qiao asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah that's it," Tai said. He and the others were silent for awhile, 'My parents, they must be really worried about Kari and me, unless the time here moves as fast as it did when I first went to the digital world, but still if it's not...hum...I haven't seen Izzy at all this week, and I haven't even seen Joe yet. I hope they've come up with a way for us to get home, but until then I guess I should do a little more then just play along. Maybe I can...' Tai thought.  
  
"Hey Tai, are alright my friend?" Fir Li asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all and no I didn't join to prevent others from ending up like me. To tell you the truth I'm still confused as to way I'm here, but now that I think about it I want to do what ever I can to prevent people suffering, in this war," Tai said, "When this war is over and Dong Zhuo is defeated, I really don't think the fight will end,"  
  
"What do mean?" Da Qiao asked.  
  
"He means that when this war is over another will just start right back up, it won't end here. The wars will continue," Sora said sadly.  
  
"What makes say that?" Seara Yun asked.  
  
"There are many lords each with their own army fighting for different reasons, once it's over there's no way they'll sit back and be friends with another not all of them any," Kari pointed out.  
  
"The Han is weak now and unless they work together to restore it and remove their own hungers for power then there will be no end to the fighting," Davis said wisely.  
  
"But that's not possible because each of those lords holds a different ideals and dreams. They all have goals they want to seek out. Unless they all share the same desire for peace as while as the same ideals and dreams, then peace after this war with Dong Zhuo will never come to light," Mimi said.  
  
"As it stands or as it will stand only one of those lords will bring peace to the land," Michael said.  
  
"Or perhaps not, maybe they'll all fight each other to extrusion and foreigners will move in and take our war torn country with hardly even a fight," Yolei said.  
  
Fir Li and the others looked at Tai and his friends they, all held serious looks upon their faces. Their eyes were filled with wisdom and shined with truth.  
  
"Tai..." Fir Li said softly. Fir Li this so called son of Guan Yu, this young man is beginning to get closer to Tai and it was obvious at that moment who he would serve in the chaos to come. The same went for Seara Yun and Dark Vin.  
  
They were silent from that point until a young man in yellow armor shirt, sixteen, black hair, brown pants, sword in right hand, helmet and eyes of jealousy aimed at Tai. Two other young boys fallowed him holding the eyes. Tai upon seeing him stood up and his did the same and stood behind him.  
  
"Well...well...well if isn't the common blood leader of the Jr. Brigade,"  
  
"I take it your Yuan Ten," Tai said.  
  
"What do you know guys he knows me...then perhaps he knows my father too, Yuan Shao, the one who has the final say as to weather or not you'll be keep this little position of yours," Yuan Ten said jealously.  
  
"Ignore him Tai, he's just a spoiled brat who whines to his daddy whenever he doesn't get his way," Dark Vin said smartly giving Yuan an evil glare.  
  
"Stay out of this Dark Vin," Yuan Ten ordered.  
  
"Make me!" Dark Vin said reaching for her sword until Tai glanced at her.  
  
"I know what you want Yuan Ten and I refuse, so sheath your sword and leave," Tai said coldly.  
  
"So you're saying you want fight for your title?" Yuan Ten asked.  
  
"I haven't completely been given the title as commander of the Jr. Brigade. That decision is for your father to make. Fighting you would be pointless. I have better things to do with energy and skills then waste them on you,"  
  
"Yeah besides Tai beat me and I kicked your sorry butt twice in row in during the training period so what makes you think you'd win," Davis said smartly.  
  
"I let you because you're a kid!" Yuan Ten said.  
  
"Yeah right, you were sweating like you were hell," Michael said.  
  
"Listen here Yuan my sister though we've just met him like him and we can tell he'll be a better leader then you. So I really don't care what your father says. If he does replace Tai with you then its only because you cried like a baby and begged him to make you the leader and I really don't think the others will be too please with that," Xiao Qiao said.  
  
Yuan Ten's face grew red with anger, "When this war is over my father will be Emperor making me the prince and when that happens I'll make you pay for your insults!" he then stomped off. Tai and his friends watched him leave.  
  
"The day he becomes the prince is that day I become a bandit," Seara Yun said.  
  
"Don't worry even though the current emperor is around are age as he is alive Yuan Shao can't become emperor. The Han is just weakened but it's not dead yet. Plus the others lords want allow Yuan Shao to take the throne without their consent and that of the emperor's," Tai explained.  
  
"Commander Tai Lord Liu Bei wishes to speak with you," said a recruit.  
  
"I'm coming," Tai replied, "I'll see you guys later," Tai said.  
  
They watched as Tai left and from afar at that moment small vows of loyalty or made. Tai Kamiya has shown himself to be a fine leader and friend. His words he will soon see will lead him to ideals and his friends they will fellow him. Loyalty in this era is the one thing is just as valuable as friendship and love. Tai, has taken the first step that many so called heroes in this era have taken. The path he walks is slowly becoming clear to Fir Li and his other friends, but to him it is still shrouded in darkness... 


	4. Chapter III: Reunited

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter III: Reunited  
  
Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, three men who became closer than family, and made an oath of brotherhood to each other. It is said that those who make or are meant to make such an oath can feel when something is wrong with who they make it with. If placed against each other they can feel that something isn't right. When this feeling comes to them they soon realize that they must resolve it or die trying. There were many in that era that were as close as Liu Bei and brothers by oath, but this tale is not about them as you know. It is time Tai was reunited with own destined oath brother...  
  
Three weeks have passed since Tai was named leader of the Jr. Brigade. He was reunited with his sister and the rest of his friends. Later as they left the training camps for good Tai was allowed to chose his warlords, for their may come day when he will have to lead an assault with his army of young warriors. Tai chose of course his two old friends Joe Kido and Izzy Izumi. He was also joined by two other friends of Izzy and Joe who were capable of fighting just fine with the others. Their names, Zhou Yu and Lu Xun. They march now upon the city Luo Yang there Tai would meet the rest of his old friend except for one...  
  
The moon shines brightly upon the Anti-Dong Zhuo forces' camp and Tai enjoys the quiet night with a friend he had began to grow especially close to...  
  
"The moon looks so beautiful tonight doesn't it, Tai,"  
  
"Yeah," he replied as the young lady took his hand, "Uh...Sora..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Are you sure this is alright?"  
  
"What is alright?"  
  
"Are you sure it's alright for us to be acting this way, I mean what about Matt?"  
  
"Matt...I haven't seen him for a year and every night for the passed year I've been visiting you and well, every now and then we'd be alone and I..."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"You know...I'm starting to get hungry so I'll head back to the Ladies side of camp and get something to eat, bye," she released his hand and then ran off. Tai watched her as she passed Liu and his Brothers jogging down the hill under the night sky. When Liu Bei and his brothers reached him they spoke.  
  
"She a nice girl, you'd do well not to let her get away," Liu Bei said smiling.  
  
"I know, but it's just hard. She's supposed to be my friend Matt's girlfriend, but she seems to be getting closer to me," Tai said worryingly.  
  
"Seems no...is yes," Zhang Fei said.  
  
"It would make sense that she would, in times like this women chose to gain something to hold onto and it appears Sora has chose to have chosen you for her reason to keep walking the path she has chosen," Guan Yu said.  
  
"But if we find Matt and things aren't the same between them, he'll blame me and say I'd tried to stealer behind his back," Tai said.  
  
"That's a possibility, but the question is how close are you and this Matt, if you as good as friends as you told me then he'll understand after all you and her have been friends since your childhood correct," Liu Bei said.  
  
"Yeah," Tai replied.  
  
"Then, it would make sense that she'd get closer to you. After all whenever she's someone to turn for help she has always chosen you and you have so far have always been there. That is how she tells me anyway. I'm sure this Matt will understand," Liu Bei said.  
  
"I hope you guys are right," Tai said.  
  
"Of course we are, now then let's go and get some food before the others eat all," Zhang Fei suggested hitting his belly.  
  
They all agreed and began heading back for the camp. Tai, however stopped and looked at the sky, and there he saw two stars very close to together. He looked in the direction of Luo Yang and then the stars flashed angrily Tai looked at them noticing the light and fell to ground breathing hard holding his chest! Liu Bei and his brothers turned around and went to him as the two stars continued to flash light violent lightening.  
  
"Tai! Are you alright, what's wrong?" Liu Bei asked.  
  
"Some...something's out of place..."  
  
"Out of place..." Guan Yu said.  
  
"Something's...not...right," Tai said as he closed eyes, 'It can't be but how, what's this...these images. Wait! That's...I see so he's over there, I have to get them over here. Fighting against each other want...be right...' he thought. He opened and he got up as his breathing returned to normal. He gazed out over the darkened plains.  
  
"Tai..." Zhang Fei said.  
  
"I'll be alright, don't worry, if you'll excurse me I have to go see someone?" he then left and went to the ladies side of the camp.  
  
Liu Bei and his brothers looked at one another, and then decided to keep what happened to themselves. They went to the camp and meanwhile Tai had spoken to Mimi and after she had dinner she sneaked off toward the enemy's camp on the boarder between Luo Yong and Xu Chang. Two hours before dawn she returned and awoke Tai from his slumber.  
  
She hugged him with joy as he left the tent, "I can't believe we've finally found them, but how did you know they were there?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I just got this feeling last night that's all. A feeling that something wasn't right," Tai said, "In any case what he'd say.  
  
"As it turns he was placed in charge of Dong Zhuo's own Jr. Brigade and with the others help we managed to convince them all to defect to our side during the battle, he'll wait for your single," Mimi explained.  
  
"Great, I only need to speak to Lord Yuan Shao so we can make a change in plans,"  
  
"Are you going to see him now?"  
  
"No way, he'd kill me if I woke him up before dawn," he replied smiling, "In any case you should get some rest while you can; you don't want to fall asleep during the battle do you?"  
  
"No I guess not," she then turned around, but before she left she turned around and looked at him, "Tai, listen, Sora no longer cares for him the way she used to , and though you would have wanted to tell him yourself I took the liberty of doing it for you and told I him what's been going on between you two,"  
  
"WHAT! Mimi how could you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just figured he'd take it better from me then you and besides it saves him the embracement of having to discover it when he doesn't receive the welcome he'd want from his girlfriend, or should I say X girlfriend,"  
  
Tai was silent he looked at the ground, "So how did he take it?"  
  
"To tell you the truth he took it easier than I thought he would. He was hurt and was silent for awhile, he looked as if he would cry, but then he shook his head, smiled and said to tell you if he had to lose her to anyone, he's glade it was you; because he knows you'll take care of her better then anyone else would," Tai was silent. Mimi smiled and then, "Well I'll be going, see at you dawn. Oh and you might want this, he gave it me, it was copy of their formation and where his unit would be positioned," she handed him a rolled sheet of paper and then ran off and Tai watched her leave he looked up at the sky at two stars in the sky that stood close to together. He smiled and then went back into his tent and back to sleep.  
  
Upon dawn's appearance, Tai awoke earlier than the others and then went to the meeting tent with Yuan Shao and the other commanders. He was greeted and before the meet began he spoke to Yuan Shao about what he had asked Mimi to do, some of the commanders were angry with him for committing such stunt without proper authorization, but Liu Bei, and two other commanders, Cao Cao and Sun Jian calmed them and requested that Yuan Shao hear what Tai had planned. Tai told them about Dong Zhuo's Jr. Brigade agreeing to defect to their side during the battle and then gave them the rolled up sheet of paper given to him by Mimi. Everyone was astonished with the information and did not scold Tai but congratulated him on his first plan being a success. Tai told them to save it for after the Jr. Brigade on Dong Zhuo's side defects to theirs. They all agreed and the meeting continued this time with a new strategy.  
  
"Dong Zhuo's Jr. Davison is here on the far left of the enemy's formation," Liu Bei said, "We should focus our attention on them to defect as soon as possible,"  
  
"I agree with Liu Bei, let's place Tai and the other recruits in a position where they can easily get to them. Hopefully Tai's defection plan hasn't been discovered by the enemy yet," Cao Cao said stroking his bard.  
  
"Does everyone agree?" Yuan Shao asked. They nodded, "Alright then the rest of the units we'll be placed like so. Tai as soon as your friend and his men defect then you'll attack the nearest enemy unit together,"  
  
"With that unit on our side well surely gain the upper hand, but what do we do with them once the battle is over?" Sun Jian asked.  
  
"Simple we'll put them all in Tai's unit, I'm sure his friend will understand," Yuan Shao said.  
  
"That's Fine idea that will give Tai an army the same size as the rest of us; we'll be able to place them like a normal unit," Liu Bei said.  
  
"That's if they prove themselves worthy in the battle to come, Liu Bei," Cao Cao said.  
  
"I have no doubt Tai will meet our expectations of him and if not surpass them," Liu Bei said.  
  
"Let's hope your right and that he's a good a leader as he his twin swordsman," Sun Jian said.  
  
"I promise, I will not fail," Tai said.  
  
A bold promise, made from one who is not from this world and so young at the same time. Tai Kamiya, already he can only slightly remember his real life and his real home. Tai at this point holds the loyalty of all his friends and almost all of his men including the female half of his unit. He and his friends have become caught up in the chaos that surrounds them.  
  
After the meeting Tai went and gathered the Jr. Brigade in one area. He looked at them all and saw that many of them were afraid to fight and deep down they wanted to run...  
  
"The cadets are looking a bit low, we should go and give them a pep talk," Sun Jian said as he began walking over their, but was stopped when hand was placed on his shoulder, "Chu Xun,"  
  
"Wait my friend look..." Chu Xun said point at Tai.  
  
Tai stood still, he breathed in deeply, "Fear is some thing we all hold deep within in us, now more then ever, for we are about to take a great step in the paths we have chosen. We have all come to a crossroad in our lives today and can only choose once. One will lead us right into the Chaos that hovers over these lands and the other the down away from it towards a cowards welcome. One of these paths may also lead us to a cross road that we may have no power of choosing the way to go ourselves. It'll lead to a dead end, a dead end that will be the end of everything and we won't be able to go back. The other will continue to lead us into the chaos until finally we reach another cross road that will offer sorrow or happiness. The path we chose will be up to us. The paths we chose to follow must be decided now as a first step. If you desire to run go ahead, but keep in mind that you will receive no aid from me and do not depend on the other commanders for aid for they may also refuse to help someone who wishes to run before they've even been in battle. No I cannot guarantee that all of you will make through this battle alive nor can I make you fight against your will all I can do is give you a choice, and hope you will choose honestly and wisely. I ask you all now to think carefully about what you want to do. Will you fight or will you run? The choice is yours. I myself have already made my decision I will fight for my friends, my sister and myself. What is your decision! Which path will you take will you face the chaos, or will run from it? You were given the choice once before during training and now you are given it again. What is your decision!" he cried out at the end almost the entire camp could hear him. Many of the older warriors and commanders watched them from afar, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and Cao Cao especially.  
  
The young men and women looked at the ground then Kari stepped forward, "If your fighting then so am I'll take the risk and fight with you, you're my brother after all and I can't just leave you,"  
  
The rest of his friends stepped forward, "We've all been through many dangers before and working together we've always come out of them alive. Together I know we'll make it out of this as well," Izzy said.  
  
"Usually I would prefer the book to the sword, but we are fighting for more then just a peaceful life. There are friends waiting for us on the other side and I intend to be there to greet them with you and the others," Joe said pushing up on his glasses, hold the sheath of his katana.  
  
"You know I'm in," Davis said smartly.  
  
"No Princess Cowardly here," Mimi said.  
  
"I'm with her," Yolai spoke up.  
  
"The enemy will feel my blade," Michael said.  
  
"My dad would beat me half to death if I ran away, besides I can't let you take all the fun," Fir Li said.  
  
"Seara Yun and I will so them how strong women can be," Dark Vin said.  
  
"The Qiaos will aid you fight as well," Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao said.  
  
The Jr. Brigade all cheered agreeing with them. None would run away, but Yuan Tan, though he chose not to run, he looked around at cheering young men and women sharing Tai's will to fight and frowned. Liu Bei and the others smiled and then walked over to Tai.  
  
"Well done, now let us go the enemy awaits," Liu Bei said.  
  
"Yes," Tai replied.  
  
They marched into battle and along the way the Jr. Brigade held the highest morale. There was also a common talk among all the young warriors and older warriors in the army. Talk that the son of Yuan Shao couldn't stand to hear.  
  
"Tai's a shoe in for permanent commander of the brigade,"  
  
"Yeah, I'll fight under his command any day,"  
  
"Do you think Yuan Tan will cry and wine to his dad to make him leader,"  
  
"If he does and his dad makes him the leader I'm, not going to listen to him. He's just a spoil brat, I heard he lost to Davis twice in dual and Tai beat Davis five times in a row,"  
  
"Yuan Tan's nothing like his dad. Yeah he does think he's a bit more important then, but he honors his family and respects those of others,"  
  
"The biggest different between Yuan Tan and his dad is that Lord Yuan Shao's useful and Yuan Tan's useless,"  
  
"Got that right,"  
  
Yuan Tan's face turned red with anger as he rode not too far away from Tai. He slowly rose over to Tai while reaching for his sword, but he was cut off by Dark Vin who gave him a black stare of death. Yuan Tan frowned and Dark Vin turned to Michael.  
  
"Michael, during the battle I think it would be wise to stay close to Tai. I have a feeling Yuan Tan might try something," she said.  
  
Michael looked at Yuan Tan's expression of hate and jealousy, "Agreed, tell the others, I'm going to inform Lord Liu Bei and the others. He then left the group and rode over to Liu Bei and told. Liu Bei ordered him back to his position and then went and spoke to the other lords. Yuan Tan was later ordered by his father to fight under his command and Yuan Tan gladly left.  
  
Finally as morning became noon the allied forces encountered their enemy. Both sides were silent and then, a cry to attack echoed from Yuan Shao's mouth and battle began Tai and his charged toward the enemy unit before and then Tai ordered them to a halt as did the unit that was approaching them. Tai sat on his horse with Davis and Michael behind him and one of his twin blades drawn he rode out as did the other unit's leader, they both held serious looks on their faces. No one dared move. With his blond hair hovering in the wind, dark green armor shirt, brown pants and spear in hand. Behind him rode two others, two boys no older than Davis, one with dark blond hair, green eyes, yellow and green armor shirt and spear, and the other with straight black hair that went to his neck, night blue armor shirt, black pants and brown eyes. Tai and the enemy leader gazed at each with brown eyes and raised their weapons, then hit them together and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see my feeling was correct," Tai said.  
  
"I'm glad mine was too,"  
  
"Matt, it's good to have you back?"  
  
"There's only place TK, Ken and I should be and that place is with you and the rest of our friends,"  
  
"Hey Davis your looking good," TK said.  
  
"You two TK," Davis replied.  
  
"Hey Michael, have you been taking care of Yolei?" Ken asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth she can take care of herself. It's good to see guys are well," Michael replied.  
  
"Everyone is ready, from here on Tai, I take orders from you and you alone, and the same goes for of them," Matt said pointing behind him.  
  
Tai nodded, "All that left is for to declare it out loud,"  
  
"Consider it done," Matt said, "FROM HERE WE THE JR. BRIGADE OF DONG ZHUO'S FORCE SIDE WITH ALLIED FORCES OF YUAN SHAO!"  
  
His voice reached every corner of the battlefield and stunned everyone! Tai and Matt together led the Jr. Brigade into battle with twice as many fighters. They attacked the enemy units and side by side they fought. The sound of echoing steel rang loudly throughout the air mixing with the crie! The battle looked as it would last forever, Tai and his friend fought hard and long. Izzy would cast a shielding spell on his friends whenever he got the chance. Tai fought like a devil slayed anyone who dared to attack him or his friends. He and Matt fought alike and the two not only fought well but also protected d their men at the same time. Finally the battle drew to a close as Dong Zhuo's forces finally retreated to Huo Luo Gate.  
  
"Victory!" cried Yuan Shao and cheers of victory rang through the sky the Jr. Brigade was said to be the key to that victory when Matt's unit defected and join forces with Tai's the Allied forces outnumbered their enemy assuring their victory. Later that night camp was made as the fallen were buried. The Jr. Brigade had its losses but they were few, but there were many injured. During the night however Tai and Matt fought just for fun and to test each others newly gained skills. They never finished it because Sora appeared before them.  
  
"Sora what's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, I'm glad your back, but you see. I the reason I didn't greet as I should have well it's because I..."  
  
"Because you no longer feel the same you once did about me. I know, Mimi explained the whole thing. It's alright I'm not mad. After all we were apart for an entire year. I never suspected our relationship was really that strong. Even if it was things probably would have ended up the same way," Matt said, "I'm just glad to be back with my best friends and together I know we'll make it through. He and Tai clamped their hand together and looked at each other as eternal friends would.  
  
Tai Kamiya and Matt Yamato, once rivals who fought and argued constantly when they were but boys, now friends how would be willing to do anything for each other. It was clear where Matt's loyalties lay. Though he we was removed from his position it bothered him not. He was happy for though he lost his position to lead he regain the greatest treasures he could ever have. The love of Sora he once held is gone, but he holds tightly on to their friendship and supports Sora's ever growing feeling for Tai. Their paths had separated when they arrived here and now that they have reunited their paths have intertwined once more as they journey together into the chaos. We shell leave them now, but we will return for destiny, fate, or whatever you wish to call it is not through with them just yet... 


	5. Chapter IV: The Battles of Si Shui Gate ...

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter IV: The Battles of Si Shui Gate and Huo Luo Gate  
  
The Strong...it was said in that era that only the strong survive, but the strong forget that when the weak gather and become one they overwhelm the strong. Within this era there were two mighty warriors under the command of Dong Zhuo, their names, Hua Xiong the second strongest of the two and Lu Bu the first strongest of the two. These mighty warriors both died before the Three Kingdoms were even formed, but this time their deaths shell given in a different way. Tai, Matt and Michael were about to receive a taste of these warriors great strengths and learn why they were so widely feared!  
  
Two days after Matt, TK, and Ken's defection scared victory for the allied forces. Tai, Matt and Michael have grown closer and have spent the days training and competing against one another for fun. They grew stronger and learned to work as if they were one. They stand now under the crisp dusk sky, speaking of the battles that lay ahead...  
  
"Tomorrow, we begin or march on Huo Luo Gate," Michael said  
  
"And our army is twice the size it was before and we had few casualties in the last battles. They'll probably place us somewhere where we can be of the most use," Tai explained.  
  
"Tomorrow, I may end up being the main target. Considering my changing sides lost them the last battle, they'll probably place a reward on my head," Matt said worryingly.  
  
"Then we'll make sure they don't get it," Tai said touching his friend's shoulder.  
  
The two smiled at one another as Michael spoke, "Hey, Tai, now that are army is as large as Liu Bei and the other lords' shouldn't we get a bit more organized. I mean we can't keep things as they are forever you know. It'll be to difficult for you to command the battalion, why not get better organized and create different units within our army?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea we have a lot of qualifying leaders," Matt said.  
  
"True but were down by a few, I don't know what Yuan Tan was planning to do to me during the last march, but his father's decided to keep him under his command and just to place it safe Sun Jian took his son Sun Ce and Cao Cao his son Cao Pi. I told Lord Yuan Shao that is wasn't necessary, but he said its best not to take risk. Sun Ce and Cao Pi said they didn't mind and that I didn't need them since I had more then enough qualifying officers at my disposal. Zhou Yu and Lu Xun went with Sun Ce though," Tai explained.  
  
"Hey that's alright we still have more then enough to create I'd say six even units. All you have to do is build them up equally," Michael said.  
  
"Yeah...it's so light out so we'll do it now. Call our army together immediately," Tai ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir," Matt and Michael replied.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Jr. Brigade was gathered, they stood in rows side by side and Tai hand picked those who would lead a unit. He chose Matt, Michael, Davis, Fir Li, Joe and Dark Vin. The rest of his friends were placed under the command of the others. Sora and Izzy were placed in Tai's unit, TK and Mimi in Matt's, Yolei and Ken in Michael's, Kari in Davis's, Seara Yun in Dark Vin's and the Qiao sisters in Joe's. When the units were made a lot of the members said that the Jr. Brigade wasn't a good enough name for them. They wanted to be treated like the other fighters and asked Tai to come up with a new name. Tai stunned with surprise thought for awhile then came up with a name and told his men. He later went to Yuan Shao and spoke to him about his army's decision  
  
"I see...," Yuan Shao said.  
  
"Father, forget this peasants request he's trying to act above his class!" Yuan Tan said still holding a grudge.  
  
"Silence Yuan Tan! You have do not have a say in the matter," Yuan Shao scolded, "Tai has a right to rename the Jr. Brigade, after all the other lords and I agreed that it would treated as we all are treated,"  
  
The other lords agreed, "So Tai what name did you and your men come up with?" Cao Cao asked.  
  
"We have decided to call ourselves Rogues," Tai said.  
  
"Rogues...hum...a strange name, but it fits you and your men considering you don't have a land of your own yet it would make you a wondering army a band," Sun Jian said.  
  
"Alright then, spread the word from here Tai's army is to be known as Rogues. Let every soldier know and if they have any complaints they can bring them to me personally," Yuan Shao ordered.  
  
Tai had been given his army; one he would later discover would be devoted to him and him alone. Loyalty would what he would gain. Little did he know that the battle to come would increase his men's loyalty, but also later make him a threat to Yuan Shao and the other lords once Dong Zhuo was defeated...  
  
Tai had become known as Master Tai or Lord Kamiya Tai. He was being given many things that many lords would later regret. Their march to Luo Yang began, but they would first have to brake through Si Shui Gate...  
  
"Master Tai, are we really going all the way to Huo Luo Gate?"  
  
"Yes..., but first we must break through Si Shui Gate, don't worry we'll be just fine as long we stay in our position. We want see too much action from where we'll be," Tai said.  
  
Finally the call saying they were approaching Si Shui Gate rang out. Tai ordered his unit into position between Cao Cao and Sun Jian's armies and commanded them to prepare for combat. The battle as Cao Cao and others who were positioned in the south were the first to enter battle followed by Liu Bei, Yuan Shao and the others in the north. Tai's man entered battle as while but only a few skirmishes with enemies that got by Cao Cao or Sun Jian  
  
"This is so BORING!" Dark Vin cried disappointingly.  
  
"Well what do you want; we can't go against orders unless it's absolutely necessary," Fir Li said  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know, but I'm SO! BORED!"  
  
"I have an idea, Tai why don't you send out a scouting party to see how things are going?" Sora suggested.  
  
"Not a bad idea. Mimi, take three others of your choosing and go see how things are with Sun Jian and Liu Bei. Seara Yun you and your sister take a few others and go scout the south," Tai ordered.  
  
They young ladies obeyed and left. Mimi went and checked on Sun Jian who had positioned himself at the gate but was just sitting there. She saw him send massager and followed him. It brought her to Lord Yuan Shu's unit she got close enough to hear the massager deliver Sun Jian's request for food and then leave. She then went to check on Liu Bei and those nearest to him. Both sides were even there so far. Having gathered the information she head back to Tai, but along the why she found that Sun Jian still hadn't received the supplies he asked for and the gates of Si Shui Gate opened! From charge a vast army and at the head of them was a black armored warrior, with a flame of death in his eye, and blood ridden spear in his hand. He rode out on his black horse, with the intent to kill all in his way. Mimi stuck with worry returned to Tai just as Seara Yun was giving her report, she interrupted and gave hers.  
  
"What Lord Yuan Shu never sent the supplies to Sun Jian asked for?" Tai asked!  
  
"No, and Sun Jian was just attacked by the enemy he's overwhelmed!" Mimi replied.  
  
"This is bad if we lose Jian, there's no way we'll be able to stop that enemy either. You know what we have to do," Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah," Tai replied, "Matt! You, Dark Vin, and Fir Li, take your units and go aid Cao Cao, tell him the reason you're there. Michael, you and Joe take your unit north and aid Liu Bei, Davis, you and I will go and aid Sun Jian! Now everyone move out!"  
  
"Yes SIR!" everyone yelled.  
  
Tai's army followed orders and entered battle. Tai rushed to Jian's aid without a moments delay, "Lord Sun Jian!" he cried.  
  
"Tai...thank the gods, finally reinforcements," Sun Jian said.  
  
Tai led his troops into battle and gave the order for them to protect Sun Jian's army. The orders were followed while in the north Michael and Joe fought with their man hard, until, Yolei noticed a very short wall blocking the entrance into a small passage through the hills.  
  
"Michael look, over I wonder what that is?" Yolei said.  
  
"I don't know you'd best check it out, take some of the other scouts with you, we'll cover you and but be careful," Michael ordered.  
  
"Right, you six with me," Yolei ordered.  
  
"Qiao sisters go with her," Joe order and Da Qiao and her sister followed after Yolei.  
  
They jumped the well and caught up with her and the others on the other side and proceeded with care. They held their short swords tightly in hand until finally they reached a placed that looked to be a small fortress. There were archers on the top wall and the gate was wide open. They smiled and then attacked! Yolei led the charge and the enemy there was so stunned they didn't know what to do until Yolei and the others reached them. They threw small knives at the archers and took out the ground soldiers with their blades. They slaughtered their confused enemy then took time to look at what they were hiding.  
  
"Yolei, this is..." Da Qiao started with surprise.  
  
"The enemy's supply compound..." Xiao Qiao finished.  
  
"You six take these supplies to lord Sun Jian immediately!" Yolei ordered.  
  
Speaking of Lord Sun Jian, Tai and his men were still fighting along side them. Tai had gotten off his horse and had begun slaying every warrior in his way. Davis fought hard with his own twin swords staying near Kari acting as her body guard. Finally Tai seeing the battle could not be won well protecting Sun Jian cried out to him, "Lord Sun Jian my men I can't go on the offensive with you here, please retreat,"  
  
Sun Jian hasted at first but, "As much as I hate the idea, with out food we really do have no choice, but to retreat, all men pull back we shell leave this battle Rogues," Sun Jian's army retreated from battle and Tai sent word for the rest of his units to come to him. The battle continued on with Rogues holding their own against the mysterious general and then finally. Tai came face to face with the enemy general. The two gazed at one another with hate, for in Tai's eyes that general saw something he didn't like...  
  
"A mare boy and his army of children defends against my army so well, state your name,"  
  
"I am Kamiya Tai commander of Rogues,"  
  
"Kamiya Tai, I have heard of you, I am Hua Xiong, and your executor!" Hua Xiong charged towards Tai on his horse Tai jumped out of the way and blocked Hua Xiong's assault with his blades! Hua Xiong stopped and turned around and attacked Tai again! Tai jumped out of the way again. Sora still on her horse fighting saw her friend in danger. She rode over to him at high speed, "Tai! HERE!" She jumped of her horse sending it his way. Tai jumped onto the horse just as Hua Xiong attacked again. He placed the both his swords hilts together and created a double blade weapon he fought with Hua Xiong. There blades clashed together repeated as they blocked and countered each others assaults, until finally they backed away from one another. Gazing at one another with hate they changed forward each with the intent of finishing this dual! Tai Jump into the air and his blades. He crossed his two swords like an X holding them out in front he lunched at Hua Xiong! Hua Xiong raised his spear as Tai approached him and just as Tai reached him Hua Xiong swung spear just Tai swung his swords! All went silent on battle field for both sides stopped fighting! Tai landed on a knee behind Hua Xiong, his swords grew creaks little by little and shattered like glass! He held then himself up with only a fist and breathing hard. Hua Xiong however sat on his horse still holding his spear in the air, mouth wide open, a void expression on his face, his eyes a pure white and his face a colorless site. Then a blood began to spray from his chest, in the form of an X. He fall off his horse that ran away with fright. Hua Xiong lay on the ground motionless and his men gazed at Tai as two of his man came running to his side.  
  
Tai stood up holding his broken swords, "I have slain Hua Xiong! Who will be the next to die?" the enemy soldiers stood still with fear, "Lord Hua Xiong...lord Hua Xiong was beaten by a mare boy!"  
  
"That's not a boy it's a demon...AH!" an arrow hit the soldiers chest!  
  
"NO one insults my brother!" Kari said lording a arrow in her bow.  
  
The rest of Rogues had arrived and were informed of the news. Davis gave Tai on of his swords just as Sun Jian reentered the area after receiving the food brought to him! He heard of Tai's deed and laughed at Hua Xiong corpus as it lay there. Tai got back his horse and looked at Sun Jian awaiting orders.  
  
"What are looking at me for, you started this with Hua Xiong death now finish Lord Kamiya Tai!" Sun Jian said.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Tai replied, "Everyone Forward!"  
  
Tai led and they charged through Si Shui Gate! The enemy soldiers were now like lamb to the slaughter! Tai was feared throughout the battle as it went he was joined by Matt and Michael and together they attacked the enemy commander Li Jue, who after hearing of Hua Xiong's death retreated from battle!  
  
Cries of victory rang through the air and Tai and his friends were praised as heroes! Yuan Shao personally praised Tai and promised that he'd be well rewarded for his deeds. They would continue on at dawn tomorrow, but for now they had to regroup. Tai and his Rogues were the talk of the camp and Liu Bei brought to Tai a gift...  
  
A three and half foot wooden case was presented to him and he gazed at it confusingly, "Lord Liu Bei what's this?"  
  
"A gift, a reward from me for all your deeds, I was going to wait until after the war, but I see that you're in need of them now," Liu Bei said.  
  
"Brother, are you sure?" Guan Yu asked.  
  
"Yes, he deserves them for all his hard work," Liu Bei said, "Besides he'll put them to better use," Tai said.  
  
"Well Tai just don't sit there open it already," Davis said smartly.  
  
Tai opened the wooden case and inside were a pair of light crimson blades. Tai's eye widen with surprise, "Lord Liu Bei,"  
  
"I heard your swords broke after you killed Hua Xiong. When I was building my own army, I asked the black smiths to forge these blades. They were to be a symbol of my strength and devotion to the people, but I can see you will have a better use for them, than I will. They are called the Swords of Fate and have been forged from the strongest steel imaginable. They'll never break,"  
  
Tai took them out and worked them for a while he a did dance of swords and then placed them into the vacant sheaths at his left side, "Thank you, I'll make sure they'll get a good work out,"  
  
"I know you will," Liu Bei said,  
  
"Let's hear once more for Lord Kamiya Tai and his rogues!" Guan Yu yelled.  
  
Every cheered again and Tai and his friend brushed modestly. That night there was a celebration in Tai's honor, Mimi and some other girls dance and sang, however, during the party Tai had disappeared. One of the soldiers suggested they look for him, but when it was later noticed that Sora was gone as while. It was decided best not to look for them. Tai and Sora weren't far the camp. They were on top of the Si Shui Gate, gazing at the stars above...  
  
"You've become a big hero," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything it's just a title,"  
  
"Tai it's been more then a year still we haven't found a way back home. How much longer do we have to stay here?" she asked as a tear began to fall.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"I've killed fifteen people so far. Tai I don't want to kill anymore I want to go home. My real home in our own real," she cried. Tai went up to her. He held her close.  
  
"Sora...please don't cry, right now we have no clues whatsoever of how we can get back home. I know how you feel but we have to ender the pains of this world just a little longer. Once it's done we'll begin a search as to how we can get back home. Izzy said that Lord Aura Rai's warlord Moon Lan knew something and will share it with us in due time. But for now we have to ender,"  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"I know you can't stand the thought of having to kill, but Kari can't stand it either that's way I asked for a private tent for her and I so I could be there for her. She's been having nightmares lately and there really starting to worry me. She so afraid of them that I don't ask her to talk about them, but I have a feeling her dreams might have a clue as to how we can get back home. Sora...I promise you we'll find a way as soon as we can, but for now we can only play along, so please...ender just a little long,"  
  
"Tai...alright I'll ender just a little long, but only on one condition," she said laying her head on his chest, "Can we stay like this just a little long?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
They held one another for awhile longer and then returned to the camp and went to their separate tents and went to sleep.  
  
The next day in the dark morning before dawn, the allied forces got up and marched upon Luo Yang. They were joined by bandits were banished from city and sought Dong Zhuo's death. Tai and his friends held a little bit of fear like every one else for a warrior of great strength and skill would surely be there. A warrior feared by all who know him even his own men, a warrior named Lu Bu! Tai also feared Lu Bu, but he feared more for his sister and Sora. He ordered them to stay in the back and support from the rear, but they refused. They had chosen to fight on the front lines along with the others.  
  
Finally the moment arrived as the crisp dawn sky began to raise, the allied Forces with all their strength and All of Dong Zhuo's forces with all their strength would soon collide. It wouldn't be long however before the final battle begun. Finally the order to attack was called and every charged into battle Tai led his army through the first gate and broke through he gave the order of separation to aid the other lords. He commanded Fir Li and Dark Vin to take their units to aid Liu Bei and the others in the north, he order Joe and Davis to go south and aid Cao Cao and others in the south, and the rest of his army charged towards Huo Luo Gate. They fought off the enemies as Sun Jian's army bought in the ram. They protected the ram along with Sun Jian as it assaulted the gate. Finally after much blood shad later, the gate was destroyed and Yuan Shao's men entered the gate but stopped at the sight of a large man, his eyes held a flame of death brighter than Hua Xiong once was. He sat upon a red steed, in his black armor and helm, and a large spear in his right hand.  
  
"It...It's...LU BU!" cried a soldier as he was struck down by the fierce warrior.  
  
Lu Bu Charge out of the Gate upon his horse and leaped over the ram! He land striking down anyone who got in his way. He then saw Tai and Matt...he turned towards them and attacked! Matt and Tai saw and dodged his assault!  
  
"Yo Tai is that?"  
  
"Yeah, no doubt about it, it's Lu Bu," Tai said.  
  
"He'll had straight for Yuan Shao if we just let him go," Matt said.  
  
"We'll just have to hold him until Liu Bei and the others show up," Tai said.  
  
"Tai, Matt, I will fight with you," Michael said coming over to them.  
  
The three of the stood still as they gazed at Lu Bu with fire in their eyes! Lu Bu charged at them once again. Tai ran forward and Jump into the air and slashed down at Lu Bu! The mighty warrior blocked the assault and pushed Tai away, but was unable to stop Matt and Michael's flying kicks as they knocked from his horse! Lu Bu got up from the ground and glared at them with hate!  
  
"You...you are Yamato Matt, and you...yes...I hear his soul crying to me telling me you are responsible for his death. Kamiya Tai, Hua Xiong longs to see you in HELL!" he charged at Tai and thrust his spear forward. Tai jump and kicked him on his back as Matt and Michael attacked together! Lu Bu blocked their assaults and pushed them away just in time to turn around and block Tai's series of assaults! Back with his friends they stood still gazing at Lu Bu as he gazed back.  
  
"He may strong, but all those muscles make him slow! He may have the advantage in strength and power, but we hold the advantage in speed and agility. We can win or at least hold him off until our allies arrive," Michael said.  
  
"What's taking them so long they enemy can't be that strong," Tai said.  
  
"Heads up here he comes," Matt said as Lu Bu charged at him.  
  
"Scatter!" Tai ordered  
  
They split up and then attacked rapidly. Lu Bu blocked and countered there assaults as he fought them off attacking at every possible moment. Sun Jian saw the battle but was to busy hold off the enemy coming through the gate to deal aid them. Sora, Mimi and the other rogues with held off the enemy soldier so they do not interfere with the battle. There was circle of battle surrounding the four. Finally Matt saw a wide opening and took it! He ran pass Lu Bu with his spear and slashed at him! Lu Bu pushed him away, but not before Matt creak that beast's armor.  
  
"Tai now!" Matt yelled as he got up and attacked Lu Bu once more with Michael! The two went into a arms Look with the fiacre warrior, Tai ran up from behind Lu Bu jumped into the air crossed his sword flipped and Lunched him self at Lu Bu. The large warrior pushed Matt and Michael away in just enough time to turn around and swung his spear as Tai made connect! Tai landed on the ground and fell to a knee. He held his stomach holding the dent in his armor as bled. Lu be fell to his knee with only his spear holding him with his chest a large bleeding X. He turned his head around and looked at Tai with hate, 'He made me bleed, how can that be, how could I be defeated. I this cannot be, this..." he got from the ground and female warrior of great beauty came to his side as wall a man with weapon like Guan Yu's. They helped him and he turned to Tai.  
  
"Hear me, Kamiya Tai...this humiliation will not stand!" he vowed and then female at his side through down a small ball and a bright light flashed! When it cleared Lu Bu and his to colleagues were gone. Liu Bei and the others had arrived just in time to mop the rest of the enemy.  
  
"Tai!" Guan Yu said as he ran over to him, "Where is Lu Bu?"  
  
"Matt, Michael, I chased him off, we manage...to wound pretty badly he want be coming back. If we push on now we can...finish this war..." Tai said getting up with Sora's arms wiped around caring not about the blood coming from his wound.  
  
"Not you, we'll take it from you've done enough. Go and your wound treated," Cao Cao ordered.  
  
"No I'll, be alright I can ender it," Tai said standing up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sun Jian asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be alright," Tai said holding his wound  
  
"I learn healing magic from Lady Chu Yun. I'll care for him,"  
  
"Ok then but our armies go in ahead of yours," Liu Bei said.  
  
Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Jian charged through the gate and attacked the enemy Tai ordered his forces forward after and his unit followed from behind. Sora stayed close to Tai holding a look of worry. She touched his wound and her hand glowed, and Tai's wound slowly began to vanish.  
  
"Sorry if I'm worried you?" Tai said with a loving smile.  
  
"You always you do, you were really lucky to only have received a minor wound, but please be more careful, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and neither can your sister," Sora said getting closer to him.  
  
"Kari...I'll have to remember to spend some time with her when this is over,"  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't care if you do or if you don't. She has though been spending a little extra time with Davis. I think putting her under Davis's command might have been a mistake," Sora said.  
  
"Maybe, but Davis isn't the same guy he used to be. He's grown quite a bit," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah I've noticed that too. Tai when this is over where do you think our relationship will go," Sora asked.  
  
"If it's alright with you I'd like to wait until after this war has truly ended before we speak of such things,"  
  
"I understand, we'll wait until then to speak of such things," Sora said smiling. Tai wound heal completely and then the two of them ran to catch up with the others,"  
  
Meanwhile Davis and the others had entered battle and fought their way through. They broke through the final gate into Luo Yung, unfortunately when they arrived the city had been sat aflame. Tai and Sora had caught with them by. Then a cry for Help echoed through the air, there were still people in the burning city!  
  
"Dong Zhuo never evacuated the city," Izzy said.  
  
"We have to save the people and put out this fire, immediately!" Cao Cao ordered to his men.  
  
"But...what about Dong Zhuo?"  
  
"Forget Dong Zhuo the people come first. Their safety now takes top priority!" Cao Cao said.  
  
Liu Bei and Sun Jian gave their men the same orders as did the other lords. Tai ordered rogues to do the same, but...  
  
"Mimi, Yolei, Seara Yun, take our best scouts and go after Dong Zhuo! You're speed should be more then enough to out run any enemy fighters you may run into. Find Dong Zhuo and capture him, but don't kill him. I want him to be a gift to the people!" Tai ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir," Mimi, Yolei and Seara Yun replied. They left and at unbelievable speed passing by the enemy soldiers well at the same time killing a few with one fatal attack! They kept moving until finally they found a large man with a bally twice the size of Zhang Fei's, a black, bard, red hat and clothing, and eyes of a snake!  
  
"There he is," Mimi said.  
  
"Let's taken him," Yolei said.  
  
"We'll get dong Zhuo the rest of you focus of his body bodies!" Seara Yun ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
They attacked Dong Zhuo and he was caught by surprise. Mimi, Yolei and Seara Yun fought with Dong Zhuo well they're men dealt with his body guards. Finally they reached for the rope at their sides and during the battle they captured Dong Zhuo! His men ran away showing no intent of saving their leader. They forced Dong Zhuo to walk with Mimi's short sword to his neck. Upon seeing their leader captured many of Dong Zhuo's soldiers turned on their commanders and captured them as gifts for the Allied Forces. When they were back with their friends Mimi kicked Dong Zhuo to the ground at the feet of Yuan Shao and the other lords. Izzy at that time had completed a summoning spell and called down rain. The fire was put out and the city and its people saved.  
  
Dong Zhuo was forced bow down to the other lords with his head held to the ground by Mimi's foot.  
  
"Nice work, ladies," Tai said.  
  
"No problem he was pretty tough, but that blabber made it impossible for him to out run us," Mimi said.  
  
"Who, are you, I don't recall there being any one like you in the alliance when it started," Dong Zhuo asked cruelly gazing at Tai.  
  
"You want to know Fine I'll tell you not like you'll live long to do anything. The names Kamiya Tai leader of Rogues,"  
  
"Where is Lu Bu?"  
  
"Your beloved adopted son has abandoned you. He ran away after being defeat by Tai and his friends Yamato Matt and Packer Michael,"  
  
"Lu Bu defeated...impossible! I refuse to believe it!"  
  
"You don't have to, men take him to the dungeon; he'll be given a public execution  
  
Dong Zhuo got from the ground and was escorted to the castle where'd he be locked up until his execution was decided.  
  
The day went by Yuan Shao and the rest of the alliance army marched through the city towards, the castle where the emperor awaited them. Tai and his friends were seen as heroes. The other lords waved to the people, but Tai didn't he was silent and still as he gazed at the back of his horses head. Sora came up to his side and touched his hand.  
  
"What's wrong I thought you'd be happy, the fighting's over," she said.  
  
"Tai shook his head...Sora, you and I both know that the fighting has still only began this chaos hasn't ended yet," Tai replied to her.  
  
"But that want be our problem anymore, we'll be allowed a chance to figure out away home now. We don't have to fight anymore and besides even if we don't find a way. I don't mind staying here as long as I can stay with you,"  
  
"Sora," Tai said softly. The two looked at each other, and their friends looked at them with smiles as they approached the castle...  
  
Is the fighting truly over for the Digidestined or is it just beginning. Will fate give a gentle hand for even a little while and what of Lu Bu, he is still out there some where with his X scared chest and memories of his defeat at Luo Yung. Tai and his friends will soon come to realize that their adventures in this world are far from over. There is still much to be done and much that will happen in this era. The chaos has not yet released this world and Destiny is not yet through with Tai and his Rogues... 


	6. Chapter V: The Calm before the storm

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter V: The Calm before the storm  
  
Dong Zhuo has been defeated and peace has come to this world for a time. Tai has gone through many hardships and pains and finally he and his friends have a chance to rest and enjoy what else this world has to offer besides war and violence. However, Tai Kamiya has made two dangerous rivals. One in Lu Bu, who has sworn to get revenge for his defeat at Luo Yung and the other is Yuan Tan, who may be nothing now, but when introduced to a chance to surpass Tai he will take it at any price, unfortunately the price want be paid in gold...  
  
A week has passed since the battle of Luo Yang and Tai's army has received a large increase. Many young men and women joined Rogues after completing their training. Tai and many others his age and younger who were in the army were finally able to act their age, including Sun Ce and Cao Pi. Tai had also been introduced to the young sixteen year old emperor, Xian. As the days went by he and his friends became good friends with Xian who they often helped sneak away from the castle to have some fun outside. Tai and his friends had taught the young emperor things he had never been taught to do, they taught him how to use a sword and defend himself. Though whenever the his teachers and caretakers came looking for him, came looking for him he had no choice but to go back to his studies and Tai and his friends would be given a lecture on responsibility.  
  
They stand now in the gardens for Liu Bei had a surprise for them...  
  
"What's this surprise Liu Bei has for us?" Yolei asked smiling.  
  
"If we knew that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Kari said.  
  
"True, true," Yolei agreed.  
  
"I really don't think we should be playing anymore, we should really start focusing on getting back to our own world. Have you guys all forgotten what happens after Dong Zhuo is defeated. It's all only a matter of time before real battles begin. It would be best for us to take get out of here before we get involved any feather then we already are?"  
  
"Come on! Izzy, don't be such a spoil sport. This world isn't so bad," Davis said, "The best part about it is there's school. No books, no homework, no long boring hours of listening to teachers speak,"  
  
"I have to agree with Davis on this one," TK said smiling, "Besides we can't leave until we find Cody,"  
  
"But how do we know he even made it to this world?" Joe asked.  
  
"All of us made it here right and we all have one major connection, we're all Digidestined," Michael said.  
  
"Plus we still don't have any clues as to how we'll get back home," Mimi pointed out.  
  
"Actually I think I do," Izzy said.  
  
"Then spill it," Matt said.  
  
Izzy nodded, "Tai remember that book your teacher gave you?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tai replied.  
  
"Well remember those strange names in book, Aura Li-rai, Dark Rin, Fir..."  
  
"...Li! Are saying that we're in the book?" Sora asked.  
  
"More then that I think the book acts as a key that opens a gateway to this world, also we have to take into consideration your history teachers name. When you first told me I didn't really worry about it but now that I remember him I have a pretty good Idea as to who he is,"  
  
"Well..." Ken said.  
  
"Your teacher's name is Mr. Liang, correct, well think who in the era of the three Kingdoms had the name Liang," Izzy said wisely.  
  
Everyone was silent in thought, "Come on he was Liu Bei's Lord Strategist. Mr. Liang..."  
  
"ZHUGE LIANG!" everyone said suddenly.  
  
"But wait a minute that can't be possible!" Michael said.  
  
"Why not, ever since we got here things haven't been they way they were supposed, they even have real magic in this world. If my memory is correct, Zhuge Liang was believed to a powerful spellcaster. It was said he called forth the wind during the battle of Chi Bi," Joe said.  
  
"But that would mean that Zhuge Liang is responsible for us being here, but the question is why?"  
  
"Master Moon Lan is may know something about him. He said he sent his son Moon Eli to study under a hermit who wiser than him," Izzy said.  
  
"So, if we're to get home we'll have to first find Zhuge Liang, but can anyone remember where Liu Bei visited, him at?" Tai asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads in regret, "We'll just have to ask Master Lan, but first we'll have to find Cody,"  
  
They agreed and just then Liu Bei entered the garden. Behind him hid a young boy around the age of ten. Liu Bei told the boy he could look and the boy opened his eyes and then ran into the garden. His short black hair stood up with surprise, his brown eyes widen with joy, as tears dipped onto his gray shirt and pants. Tai and the others stood still with their mouths hang open, than...  
  
"Co...dy...CODY!" Sora yelled. She ran over him and hugged him with joy crying happily. The others ran over to them and surrounded them. Cody hugged all his friends including Davis and TK. Liu Bei smiled happily to see his surprise made them so happy.  
  
"But how did you did you find him?" Tai asked.  
  
"I caught him trying sneak into the palace, when he told me his name and that he was looking for you, I put two and together I figure he was the young boy you were talking about. He's been staying in the orphanage for a year now,"  
  
"Lord Liu Bei...thank you, we never thought we'd see him," Sora said still crying.  
  
"No need for thanks, just be sure that all of you at the party tonight it's being held in Rogues' honor and Tai you will be receiving the reward you were promised by Yuan Shao," Liu Bei said. He then left them alone and Tai and his went back to welcoming Cody.  
  
The day went by and Cody's ears we're filled with stories of everything his friends have been through and he was then given an explanation as to how they would get back home. He didn't really care at that moment he was just happy to be back with his friends. Later in the day the girls were called to the dressing rooms to change out of their battle gear and into more formal cloths, the guys including Cody were also called for a quick change into more formal clothing. Upon night fall at the party only a few members of Rogues were there, such as Fir Li, the Qiaos and the other officers within Rogues. The rest were at a festival being held in the marketplace. Izzy and Joe spent most of their time chatting with Zhou Yu, Lu Xun and the other warlords in the Han Court. Tai spent some of his time talking with Emperor Xian. The rogues however were the main thing that the lords talked about, many of the lords including Yuan Shao all talked about adopting Tai and his friends into their families. Sun Ce liked the idea of having Tai as a brother, as did Cao Pi, but Yuan Tan hated it. He hated the whole party because all any was talking about was the rogues this and the rogues that. He left the party to the gardens were kicked rocks into the small pond with anger...  
  
"The Rogues, a miracle form Heaven! The Rogues, future generals of the Han Imperil forces, and Kamiya Tai!" he tightened his fist and drew his sword from his side and struck a rock, "Tai...all my father speaks about is Tai. All week that's all I heard! Tai this and Tai that. Even the Emperor praises! Tai's going to the highest general someday, Tai going to be this; Tai's going to be that! That little commoner is getting almost all the praise like he won the entire war on his own. Just because his defection plan succeeded and he defeated Hua Xiong, and with his friends defeated Lu Bu, he gets all the praise! Tai this and Tai that, it's not fair. I should have been the leader of the Jr. Brigade! I should be receiving all that praise!"  
  
"Oh I agree..."  
  
"Whose there, who spoke?" Yuan Tan asked.  
  
"I did,"  
  
"What..." Yuan Tan said turning around, "Whoever you are come out and face me like a true warrior,"  
  
"Come out...oh no...I can't do that, because well I'd cause a panic,"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Over here...I'm in this corner,"  
  
Yuan Tan turned around and looked at a corner of the garden where no light could reach He walked over to it and suddenly, "I can't see you...come into the light,"  
  
"No...you come here, don't worry I want hurt. I just want to make you an offer?"  
  
"What kind of offer?"  
  
"Would you like power?"  
  
"What kind of power?"  
  
"Power to defy your father, defy you emperor, power to defy heaven it's self,"  
  
"Defy, heaven, how can gain this power,"  
  
"Within this world there are sixteen crests...eight represent the virtues courage, justice, wisdom, knowledge, unity, sincerity, loyalty and fear. The rest represent the eight elements, fire water, wind, thunder, earth, light, darkness and shadow,"  
  
"How do I fine these crests?"  
  
"They sixteen crest are in two groups...the crest of the elements and the crests of virtue. The crest of the elements will only respond to those beholding to a crest of virtue, but the virtue must be the one that represents its element. For every element has its own virtue. Fire and courage, earth and justice, light and unity, thunder and knowledge, wind and wisdom, darkness and loyalty, water and sincerity, fear and shadow,"  
  
"Where can I find the crests of virtue?"  
  
"I have two of the crest, the Crest of Fear and the Crest of Shadow. I will give them to you on one condition,"  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"First come to me come into the shadows,"  
  
Yuan Tan was silent he looked around and then slowly walked into the shadows of the walls and disappeared...  
  
Meanwhile Tai and his friends were still enjoying themselves, but during the party Sora disappeared. Tai left the emperor and went to look for her. He found Mimi leaning against the wall next to the entrance to a balcony.  
  
"Mimi, have you seen Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sora...oh you mean the girl you left so you could talk to your new friend Xian?" Mimi replied, "May know where she is and I may not know.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai said.  
  
"Ha ha, sorry, but you shouldn't have been so mean, what do you want her to do stand out there waiting all night?" Mimi asked smartly, "She's over there," Mimi pointed at a young lady standing to far eastside of the balcony,"  
  
Tai looked at the girl in the white gold outlined gown, small silver earrings, and gold necklace.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for go on!" Mimi said pushing onto the balcony. She closed the drapes hiding the two of them as Seara Yun, Yolei, the Qiao sisters, and Dark Vin came over to her.  
  
"So they're alone?" Xiao Qiao asked.  
  
"Yap..." Mimi replied.  
  
"It's a perfect set up this time a full moon, a balcony, a silent night, no blood stains on their cloths, no weapons except for Tai's swords of fate, but hey, that was part of his outfit,"  
  
"Tonight will be the night they make the biggest confusions of their lives,"  
  
"Come on Tai and Sora don't blow this moment!" all of them said.  
  
Tai and Sora were alone, Tai stood behind her silent and still...  
  
"It's nice out tonight?" she said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It's the first time we were along like this,"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So much as happened, but finally we're all back together again. All we have to do is find Zhuge Liang and we're on our way home," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The two were silent, Sora tuned around and looked at him. They smiled at each other and then turned away...  
  
"Strange we've never had problem speaking during the war, but now that's its over we can't seem to say anything," Sora said.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
Tai walked closer to her and the gazed at one another. They stood gazing at one another then a bright flash of light turned their attention to the sky and streak of light flew across the sky...  
  
"Look a shooting...make a wish," she said. The two closed their eyes and then opened them, "I wonder if my wish will come true?"  
  
"I'm sure it will, because..." he turning to her, "...I think I wished for the same thing,"  
  
They two looked at one another Tai held her and they drew close until both of their lips had met.  
  
Tai and Sora, two young people who have been friends since childhood, it was once seen that these two would never get together, but that has changed. Here in this strange world wrapped in chaos, Tai and Sora have finally found their own path love a path that'll never end... 


	7. Chapter VI: Farewell to the Advanced Wor...

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter VI: Farewell to the Advanced World  
  
Death...something that takes us all someday, something that causes us all great pain and suffering when it takes someone we care about away forever. Tai and his friends are about to feel that pain greater then they ever have in their lives. Though their army is strong and there skills are great, it will not stop the events that will soon take place; events that will set everything into motion and bring Tai and his friends to another crossroad in their paths within this world. The calm has ended and a new storm is about to begin continues...  
  
The Lords had all gone home and Tai his friends were left in charge of protecting the emperor. Liu Bei and his brothers sent their warlord Xu Shu back to their own land and chose to remain behind to help Tai and his friends settled in and understand their duty a little better. Tai and his men spent their time patrolling the city of Luo Yang and training to build up their skills. The young boy Cody was learning magic from Izzy which took out most of Izzy's time. They hadn't the time to look for Zhuge Liang who was their only ticket home or so they believe. Moon Lan who was supposed to know Zhuge Liang had left with his family after the execution of Dong Zhuo, as while the Aura, Dark, Tin, Seara, Wind and Ear families. Dark Vin and Seara Yun were the only ones who remained. Tai and his friends had asked Xian to summon Moon Lan, but no one knew where they were. They weren't even at their own academy. Thus this placed Tai and his friends in a bind. They continue to live out their lives in this world, forgetting about the chaos that will soon take place...  
  
It is night and Tai and Sora spend some time together beneath the silent night sky in the gardens of the Royal Palace.  
  
"The night is beautiful isn't Tai?"  
  
"As always and things have really settled down in the past two months, you'd hardly guess there was ever war," Tai said.  
  
Ha ha...yeah," she giggled moving closer to him as she held his hand, "Tai I've been thinking,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About, they way things are going lately. We still haven't found our way home and well, somehow now deep down inside I'm beginning to wonder if any of us really want to go home?"  
  
"I've been wondering the same thing, but we can't forget about our families and besides, like the digital I believe we were sent here for a reason and I think that while we're here we might as well try and find out what that meaning is," Tai said.  
  
"Your right, but I really don't mind staying here as long as I can be with you," she said gazing at his face, he gazed back. They moved in for a kiss when...  
  
"MASTER TAI,"  
  
They stopped and turned towards the tired soldier who face looked to be in panic!  
  
"What is it?" Tai replied with a sour expression.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturbed you and Lady Sora...but..."  
  
"But what...what's wrong?"  
  
"An envoy from Lord Ma Teng has arrived! He says his lords cities are under a grave assault by an unknown force! They're holding their own at Tian Shui, but they do not know how much longer they'll be able to hold out. They've been requesting aid from Lord Yuan Shao and the others, but they have received no answer. What will you have us do?"  
  
Tai was silent, "Summon the officers of Rogues to the council room. Call for Lord Liu Bei and his brothers as while we'll discuss what actions we're to take there,"  
  
"Yes my lord," replied the young rogue and then he left to relay the massage.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to assemble in the council room, everyone that is but Liu Bei and his brothers...  
  
"Where's Lord Liu Bei?" Tai asked concerning.  
  
"When he heard the news he, my father and Zhang Fei gathered their soldiers and left to aid Ma Tang," Fir Li replied.  
  
"In any case we should began discussing what we should do," Joe said, "Now if we leave, that means leaving Xian and Luo Yang's open to an attack,"  
  
"But if we don't go Ma Tang's forces could be destroyed and losing the loyalty of the other lords," Dark Vin said.  
  
"I agree with Dark Vin we should gather our forces and go aid Ma Tang without any more delay," Seara Yun explained.  
  
"But we what if Cao Cao, or Yuan Shao attack while were away," Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah they haven't really been too friendly with each other or us lately and there have been a few battle skirmishes on their borders so far. Luo Yang would serve a vital location for either of them. Don't forget in the last month, Yuan Shao attacked and defeated most the lands surrounding his home land as has Cao Cao," Izzy explained, "Both of them have expended and greatly enlarged their forces, not to mention Lu Bu is still out their somewhere, most likely building up his own forces,"  
  
"True, but we just can't leave Ma Tang hanging like that," Davis said.  
  
"But we also have no idea as to who's leading this so called mysterious force," Kari said.  
  
"I'm with Kari on this one, we can't go charging in blindly, Da Qiao said.  
  
"But Ma Tang is a loyal to the Emperor Xian as our other lords, if we allow Ma Tang to be destroyed then we risk losing the loyalty of the other lords," Xiao Qiao replied.  
  
"True but the other lords have already begun warring against one another like. Sun Jian and Liu Biao have begun fighting as have Kong Rong and Beo Xin, and Cao Cao and Yuan Shao will down each others throats pretty soon, everyone will be warring against each other and we'll the only ones natural," Matt said, "And I seriously doubt that they'll other lords we'll leave us alone forever, they'll march on us and when they do we'll be seriously out number,"  
  
"Matt has point, but that just shows that we if we leave someone's going t take advantage of us being gone and attack," TK said.  
  
"Tai...you're in charge so you decide," Sora said, "What should we do, stay or go?"  
  
Tai was silent in thought for awhile and then finally, "Alright here's what we'll do, Sora Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Michael and Fir Li will accompany me and a thirty percent of our men to the aid Ma Tang the rest of you will remain here and look after the capital and Emperor Xian," he ordered. Everyone agreed and orders were followed. Tai left with those who he said would be accompanying him. Those that weren't were left behind with Davis in command.  
  
Tai and his friends left first thing at dawn and rode at great speed to aid Ma Tang. It was a week's travel but they finally made. The met up with Liu Bei and his men and planned out a strategy. After receiving a claver strategy from Joe, they attacked!  
  
Tai led the charge and him and him and his comrades charged into battle! The battle was harsh. The enemy wasn't letting up as Tai and his friends weren't. Hours passed and finally the enemy began retreating. An order to Pursue was given and they chased their retreating enemy cutting down or trampling any that got in their way! They joined with Ma Tang and his forces and continued the pursuit until it brought them to a large fortress wall blocking the entrance into a canyon.  
  
A rain of arrows flew down from the top of the top of the fortress. Izzy called forth a barrier spell and shielded them beneath a dome of light...  
  
"He want be able to hold that forever," Ma Tang said, "Bring in the Ram!"  
  
A large battering ram entered and attacked the gate endlessly. Izzy struggle to hold his spell in place until finally the gate fell and Tai and his comrades charged through with Liu Bei and his forces. They entered the canyon and began to battle the enemy on the other side! Mimi and her unit once on the other side charged up a set of stairs and killed all of the enemy's archers. Tai and his friends continued to battle just as they saw three figures retreat from the battle into a large strange temple in the back of the battlefield, He called over to his friends and Liu Bei and his brothers and they fought heir over to the temple. They got off their horses and rushed in killing all who got in their way. They came to a room where they met a familiar figure, with two others by his side: one a men, with a black bard and brown eyes, light blue and white armor, with a spear in his right hand, and the other a female around the age of twenty, in a white long skirt, a thin blade in hand, black shining hair, blue eyes that nearly drew Tai and the other men into a trance and a white armor shirt, and white hair band. They turned towards Tai and the others the larger of the three turned slowly with eyes filled with hate and a large X scare embedded into his chest and armor. He held five bladed spear in his hands and gazed at Tai with rage in his heart...  
  
"It can't be...but how..."  
  
"Well...well...well, if it isn't Kamiya Tai,"  
  
"Lu Bu," Tai replied.  
  
"Yes, look at this chest you did this to me, I have not forgotten my humiliating defeat at Luo Yang," Lu Bu said cruelly and coldly.  
  
"Why are you doing this, why are ruining the peace so many fought so hard for?" Sora cried.  
  
"HA HA...the peace...there was never any peace. There can never be peace...it's all an illusion, an idealistic dream that will never come to pass. You should know that by now, girl," said the lady.  
  
"As long the hunger for power lives in the hearts of men, there will never be peace. Even you will someday gain a hunger for power and conquest," said the man.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"The name is Zhang Liao," said the man.  
  
"And I am Diao Chan," said the female.  
  
"How is it that you were able to gather such a large force?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha, I am not the leader of this army. Lord Die Tan rules those mindless fools you fought," Lu Bu said.  
  
"Who's this lord you speak off," Guan Yu asked.  
  
"That is none of your business, but maybe I'll tell you if you defeat us and our servants!" Lu Bu replied hitting the stone floor with his spear. Suddenly soldiers entered the room with black and red eyes filled with emptiness and void! Tai and his comrades drew blades and the battle began!  
  
"Kamiya Tai! Your head is mine!" Lu Bu cried angrily charging at the twin swordsman. Tai dodged his assault. The others we're to busy dealing Lu Bu's servants, Sora fought Diao Chan and Matt Zhang Liao. The fight went on with the Digidestined, Liu Bei and his brothers fighting hard holding nothing back, but the more they killed the more came at them.  
  
"There's...no end to these guys," Mimi said cutting slashing with her short sword.  
  
"They're Lu Bu's incarnations we have to take him out if we want them to stop coming!" Joe said, "If Tai can use his best attack and hit Lu Bu scare on his chest that would be more than enough to defeat Lu Bu permanently!"  
  
"I really don't think there's enough room in here for to pull it off," Zhang Fei said.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but Zhang Fei's right; he'll need a lot more than he has now," Fir Li said.  
  
"Then we'll just have to hold out until he's able to do something," Michael said.  
  
The fight continued, as Lu Bu's soldiers continued to appear while he himself fought with Tai on an even level. Tai was as fast as Lu Bu was strong. Tai and Lu Bu went into an arms lock and gazed into each others eyes. Lu Bu's eyes Tai noticed were red as blood then suddenly a voice entered his head...  
  
'Kamiya Tai...help me,'  
  
"Lu Bu..." Tai said. He fell back flipped Lu Bu! Lu Bu land on some of his own men near Sora! He gazed at her and she froze with fear and then he turned back at Tai who gazed back him as spear began to glow a bright light. Tai raised his swords and they glowed a bright white light The Two charged towards one another jumped in the air over everyone else and then Tai flipped and lunched at Lu Bu with his two swords crossed. They passed by one another swinging their weapons! Everyone went silent...Tai landed on the ground with only his swords holding him up, but Lu Bu landed on the floor chest first and his minions all vanished except for Zhang Liao and Diao Chan. The two of them shook there heads and rubbed their eyes. They looked around at Tai and his friends and then at Lu Bu...  
  
"Lord Lu Bu," they both said as they rushed to his side. Diao Chan turned him over and placed his head on her lap. He opened his eyes filled with a passion, sorrow and joy, he smiled at Diao Chan and began to speak...  
  
"Diao Chan...I'm sorry it looks I want be able to fulfill my promise to you," Lu Bu said.  
  
"My love," Diao Chan said as a tear dripped down her cheek.  
  
"Zhang Liao, I thank you for being so loyal and following me so far. As we were when we were children even now you are still the only true friend I ever had even when I held a never ending desire for blood you stayed with me all the way,"  
  
"Lu Bu..." Zhang Liao said as he too began to cry.  
  
"Zhang Liao remember man don't cry," Lu Bu said smiling. He raised his head a little and looked over at Tai, "Kamiya Tai, come here,"  
  
Tai after being healed by Sora got up and went to Lu Bu, "This Die Tan can control no longer, you can die with the honor of a true warrior," Tai said.  
  
"I thank you for freeing me from that demon's grasp! When I lost to you at Luo Yang, I was so over come with rage," Lu Bu said, "I was the best and yet you...a mare boy...a young man with little experience managed to greatly wound me" he breathe slowly struggling to stay alive, "The wound you me I knew could never heal and day by day it drained away my life. After Diao Chan delayed my death with her magic, I set off for Luo Yang to face you once more, but I had no intention of killing you. I would face you in battle and fight until you bought my life to an end, but on the way I met Die Tan and he offered me a chance to live and fight as long as I wanted. Desperate as I was I took his offer and so I was placed under his control as were Diao Chan and Zhang Lieao. We gathered bandits and former officers of Dong Zhuo and built an army and you know the rest,"  
  
"What is your lord after?" Guan Yu asked.  
  
"He desires the destruction of the advanced world and the power the eight virtues and the eight elements," Lu Bu said.  
  
"The eight virtues and the eight elements...Master Moon Lan spoke of those, but he said they're just a legend," Joe said.  
  
"A legend, no...their powers exist in eighteen crests all together," Lu Bu said.  
  
"Crests..." Matt said.  
  
"You guys don't think..." Mimi said.  
  
Tai shook his head and turned to Lu Bu, "Lu Bu when you said advanced world what did you mean,"  
  
"Die Tan spoke of another world, where swords and shield aren't used for war and where humans have created weapons so powerful that if they went to war with each other they'd destroy their own world," Lu Bu said.  
  
"OH NO! Tai that's..." Sora panicked.  
  
"I know...Lu Bu where is this Die Tan?" Tai asked.  
  
"Proceed forward and you will find," Lu Bu said in a dieing voice, "My time is up, Diao Chan, Zhang Liao I have one final order for the two of you,"  
  
"Yes..." Diao Chan and Zhang Liao replied.  
  
"From here on I want to serve and aid Kamiya Tai, hold no resentment towards him, for he had not killed me, but saved me and allowed me to have a warrior's death, please do as I say,"  
  
"We will," Zhang Liao said.  
  
Lu Bu smiled and turned to Tai, "Kamiya Tai, our world is warped a never- ending cycle of chaos, please free the people from its grasp,"  
  
"Lu Bu," Tai said.  
  
"Kamiya Tai, for saving from this vial curse of rage, th...ank...you," Lu Bu said as shut eyes forever.  
  
Diao Chan lied him down onto the ground gently and put his hands on his heart. She and Zhang Liao stood up and turned to Tai.  
  
"Lord Kamiya Tai, as wished by Lu Bu are loyalties now lie with you," Diao Chan said.  
  
Tai nodded and blinked slowly, "Thank you and I promise once things are taken care of here Lu Bu will be given a proper burial,"  
  
"Thank you, now let's go Die Tan is through that door," Zhang Liao said point at a stone door.  
  
"Right...Izzy!" Tai said.  
  
"Understood, Zo tin Gue!" Izzy yelled aiming his staff at the door and releasing a ball of fire! The door was blown apart and Tai and his friends rushed through with weapons drawn. On the other side was a room so large it could fit a small army. In the center of the room stood a large sphere and within that sphere was an image; a brightly lit city, with horseless carriages and hundreds of people walking up and down a smooth gray stone paths, dressed in strange clothing. In front of the sphere near the boiling shining pools of dark red light stood a figure, in a dark black armor, long black hair, and pale skin...  
  
"Ah...so you came...I've been waiting for you,"  
  
"I take it your Die Tan," Tai said.  
  
"Bravo, you got it right the first guess," Die Tan replied, "But tell me Tai Kamiya, do you remember my former name," he turned and faced them with bloody dark bloody red eyes.  
  
"It can't be...Yuan Tan," Liu Bei said.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei, how nice of you to come...how nice for you all to come, a pity I must destroy you to gain possession of the crests inside your bodies," Yuan Tan replied.  
  
"How do you know of such things?" Guan Yu asked.  
  
"An enemy of Tai and his friends told me of them and he gave the two crests he held as well as all the knowledge he held on you, in return for me freeing him from his eternal prison.," Yuan Tan said madly, "Yes, I know who you really are, Tai Kamiya, of Odaiba, leader of the main Digidestined unit,"  
  
"How do you know all that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Like I told you along with two of the crests I was given all the knowledge an old enemy of yours held on you," Yuan Tan replied.  
  
"So what are you planning to with that knowledge?" Michael asked.  
  
"What do I plan to do with this knowledge let me see...AW...I know I'll give you a little demonstration of what I can do with this power. This place is the temple of Shadow and my power is increased ten fold, also with it I can reach out to a home of yours," he turned to the sphere and waved his hands and the image of a plan appeared. He waved his hand across and suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the plan and destroyed it! He then changed the image to a place Tai and his friends knew very very well.  
  
"Tai, do you recognize this place, it's your home town is it not," Yuan Tan said.  
  
Tai and his friends watched carefully as Yuan Tan shaped his figures and a rain of fire began fall upon the city and Tai and his friends were helpless and forced to do nothing but watch as their home was crushed!  
  
"NO!" Tai yelled, "Stop it! You'll kill them,"  
  
"Do they truly mean that much to you, than let's make a deal you give me your crests and I spare them as well as send all of you back home," Yuan Tan said. Tai and his friend were silent as they struggled to control their rage, "Well what do you all say, times running out," he shaped his figures again and different city appeared on the screen they city of Mimi and Michael's home. The two of them watched as it was bombarded with a rain of fire!  
  
"NO STOP IT!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Then give me your crests," Yuan Tan said.  
  
"We no longer have the crests! So stop it," Joe cried.  
  
"Ha ha ha...not those pathic crests you got in that digital world, I want the ones you got from this world,"  
  
"Crests from this world,"  
  
"I already have the crest Shadow and the crest of Fear, all I need are the crest with you and the other Digidestined," Yuan Tan said.  
  
"Unfortunately we don't have the crests you're looking for," Tai said.  
  
"What! You lie!" Yuan Tan said.  
  
"Sorry we aren't, now stop that fire rain before it destroys everything," Tai demanded.  
  
Yuan's pale face grew red with hate and he turned around and punched the sphere! Then images of every city in that world were shown being rained upon by fire one after another. Tai and his froze and then. Tai raised his swords and attacked! Yuan Tan turned his and Tai froze in place, he couldn't move and he was mysteriously pushed back as if hit by a moving wall of wind! Tai hit the ground and Sora ran to his side just as the others attacked Yuan Tan. Sadly, they too were thrown back by a large wave of energy! They looked at Yuan Tan who smiled at them cruelly.  
  
"Oh well I may not be able to have the crests, but I can at least dispose of you and the advance e world to ensure that no one else of your kind will come to this world," Yuan Tan said, "The chaos must continue and humanity must suffer, so orders Lord Myo Tis,"  
  
Tai gazed at him cruelly, as Yuan Tan aimed his hand at his enemies. A bright ball of energy appeared before it as grew large and large. Finally it a blast of energy flew from it towards them at high speed. Tai raised his swords to block the assault but just as the ball reached him it was blocked! Tai eyes widen with shock as in front of him Liu Bei stood hold back the blast of energy with his sword as on his back appear a cape bearing a symbol that Tai knew very well. His armor had turned white and Tai watched as he pushed forward towards Yuan Tan as the destructive ray push against him.  
  
"What! This is impossible!" Yuan Tan yelled gazing at Liu Bei, "That symbol on your forehead, you're..."  
  
"I was...but now I am only a herald bearing the crest until its true master arrived," Liu Bei said.  
  
"Brother! Stop it you'll be killed!" Guan Yu yelled.  
  
"Forgive me Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, but I must do this," Liu Bei said as he continued to move forward. Yuan Tan pushed harder on his ray, but Liu Bei continued to move. Tai watched as Liu Bei reached Yuan Tan and slowly brought his sword upon him! Yuan pushed with both his hands, but when the sword touched his forehead the ray vanished and Liu Bei's sword went right through him at the speed of light!  
  
"How could this have happened, I have the power of the crest of Shadow and the crest of Fear, how could I have...AHHHH!" rays of darkness flew from his body and he fell in the pool just as the sphere dropped into it!"  
  
Liu Bei, fell to the ground and everyone went to his side! Tai held him and his brothers surrounded him with the others...  
  
"Lord Liu Bei you had the..." Tai began.  
  
"The Crest of courage, yes; long ago when I was but a boy no order than you, before I met Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, I met another, I was with a young warrior like yourself, with our other friends we went on a journey and during that journey we learned of many things and soon found ourselves in passion of the eight crests of virtues. The warrior I traveled with gave me his crest for he would not be needing it where he was going. After he gave me his crest the others and I split up and went our separate ways. We all held the crest power and it grew greater with each passing year and one day the crest I held showed me a day when I passed the crest on to another," he breathed slowly, but deeply, "Tai...listen carefully, your world...it has been weakened and will not last much longer. You and your friends must bring those who survived from there to here as soon as possible. You can call to the other Digidestined with the aid this temple of shadows, proceed through that room there and speak to them," Liu Bei said as a familiar item appeared in his hand.  
  
"A digivice," Joe said as Tai took it from the dieing Liu Bei.  
  
"Brother," Guan Yu said as he began to cry.  
  
"Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, forgive me have broken the oath, but listen...I want you to live on and give aid to Kamiya Tai, he and he will be a good lord and will bring this chaos to an end, that I am sure off," Liu Bei said in dieing voice, "Please promise me, you'll live on and help him,"  
  
"We will brother," Zhang Fei said, "You have our promise we will stay alive and help him,"  
  
"Thank you..." Liu Bei replied, "Tai, take your crest and worry not about its element. Become fine lord and rule the people with your kind her...at," his eyes closed and heart stopped.  
  
Tai lied down him and close his own eyes as the crest left Liu Bei's body and entered his own. He opened his eyes and than proceed to the through open stone door in the back of the room and there stood a smaller sphere, he held up his digivice to it and spoke as the images of Digidestined who survived appear upon the sphere.  
  
"Digidestined of the advance world, I am Tai Kamiya. Some of you may know me and others just heard of me. The one thing we had all tried to prevent has happened and our world can no longer support us. I know there were many lives lost and many families taken, but for those of you who survived gather the survivors and those of you who are not Digidestined do the same gather and close eyes and your hearts. For we do have a small hope of survival but we will have to go through a great hardship, I ask you all to bear with me and come to a new home, but the choice is yours. Follow my voice and come..."  
  
In the other room a bright shining light appeared and from it came young men and women aiding others who were gravely injured. Tai order the others to aid them as they came through and sent Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to report the events that have taken place. Filled with confusion and lost in their sorrow, one by one the survivors of the advance world entered this world of the sword and shield.  
  
Fate has dealt a cruel hand to the Digidestined. Their world is gone forever the impossible had been made possible. Now, in this new world they will have to begin new lives, as the storm of chaos continues. Tai Kamiya and his friends will soon learn the true ways of war. With the Swords of Fate, given to him by Liu Bei, he holds the ideals of his old mentor and friend within his heart, but he will learn, his friends will learn that ideals or nothing unless action is taken to make them a reality. No longer will Tai be a simple military commander as he will soon discover. He has become apart of this era and now he must see his new life through to the end. We shell leave them for now, but shell return and give witness to the birth of a new legend... 


	8. Chapter VII: Hard times Ahead

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter VII: Hard times Ahead  
  
The lost of ones mentor can be harsh, but the lost of one's home is even harsher. The path of Tai and his has taken on new obstacles. Their world gone, but their people saved. Their people those from the advance world as their home was known are confused and frightened. Tai Kamiya and the rest of the Digidestined from the country of Japan in the advance world do what they can to aid their people in their greatest time of need. However, they can not have the time they need to calm their people, for the calm of storm has ended and the chaos has begun again...  
  
Tai and those with him who witnessed Liu Bei's death; remained at the temple with Ma Tang's permission. They use the temple as hospital to aid those who were seriously wounded by the rains of fire that destroyed the advanced world. Tai stands now at the entrance to the fort once used by Yuan Tan now under the control of Rogues...  
  
"Report," he ordered one of his men.  
  
"All is calm my lord," said the young man.  
  
"Did the massagers bearing the news of Liu Bei's death leave for their destinations?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes my lord,"  
  
"Good, continue patrol till nightfall then swift with your relief,"  
  
"Yes my lord,"  
  
Tai looked over the wide wastelands and then returned to the temple. Inside, many of his people were frightened, especially the young children that had survived. Many of those were Digidestined like him and his friends had caught on and after a belief explanation they too were aiding the wounded and frightened. Tai walked on through respectfully, he saw Mimi calming down some children as they shad their tears for lost parents, Sora and Diao Chan tending to some of the wounded with their healing spells. Matt, he saw for the first time comforting, Jun, Davis's older sister who saw her parents crushed burned right before her eyes. She was full of confusion and worry; she was especially worried about her brother. Matt held her and told her everything was going be alright and that Davis was alive and well. Jun was calmed by his words a little and buried her head in his chest. Tai looked at him and he looked. He then went to the back room where Joe and Izzy were examining some inscriptions on the walls of the temple.  
  
"So what have you found out?" he asked  
  
"Something you'd find very interesting," Izzy said  
  
"And that would be?" Tai asked.  
  
"We should gather the others then talk," Joe suggested.  
  
"Right," he turned to a guard at the entrance, "summon all officers immediately,"  
  
"It is done my lord," the guard said setting off to follow his orders.  
  
"A few minutes later, all of the officers of Rogues, including the newest four gathered in the large room. Once there, they stood near the inceptions on the wall.  
  
"Now that everyone's here let's begin, Joe, Izzy what do you have to report?" Tai asked.  
  
Izzy nodded, "According to the inscription, there are eighteen crests, but they are placed as symbols, and unless we have something to tell what they mean then we can't tell you what they are,"  
  
"Some far we know about three of them: the crest of Shadow, the crest of Fear and the crest courage which in Tai's position right now. We are guessing some of them are the crests of love, sincerity, reliability, friendship, hope, kindness, and light,"  
  
"I remember Die Tan telling Lu Bu about the crest, I'm pretty sure he didn't mention anything about love, friendship, knowledge, kindness, and reliability, sincerity but I do remember hearing him mention knowledge and light,"  
  
"Yes...infect I remember it to now that I remember, he said something like this; sincerity and water, light and unity, thunder and knowledge, he also said something, fire and courage," Zhang Liao said.  
  
"That must mean, some of the other crests, are fire, water, unity, and thunder," Sora said.  
  
"Liu Bei...before he died told Tai to take his crest and worry not about its element," Michael said.  
  
"Element..." Guan Yu said.  
  
"You know something brother?"  
  
"I remember hearing Moon Lan and Xu Shu talking the elements once before. They said that there are eight elements: fire, water, earth, wind, thunder, light, darkness and shadow. Moon Lan said they were the crests of the elements and that they were hidden in eight different locations throughout the land," Guan Yu said.  
  
"Sounds like Master Moon Lan and Master Xu Shu know more about this then we do," Mimi said, "I think we should speak to them about this before we get in deeper then we already are,"  
  
"Good idea, but we don't know where Lord Moon Lan?" Matt said.  
  
"But we do know where Xu Shu is, he's on his way back to our homelands," Guan Yu said.  
  
"The crests hold vast amounts of power, whoever is that gave Yuan Tan his will surely seek out others who also want such power. I think we should consult Xu Shu on this as soon as possible," Fir Li suggested.  
  
"But we can't, our people are still confused and many of them still injured. We can't force them to leave just yet," Sora said worryingly.  
  
"Sora's right and..." Tai began when.  
  
"LORDS!" yelled a guard entering in panic.  
  
"What is it?" Guan Yu asked  
  
"We just received word that Luo Yang is under attack by Cao Cao's forces!"  
  
"What!" Matt said.  
  
"Damn that Cao Cao I knew he wouldn't remain still for long," Zhang Fei said angrily.  
  
"What do we do, we can't move the people in their current condition," Izzy said.  
  
"Tai you're in charge what are your orders?" Diao Chan asked.  
  
Tai was silent then, "Joe, Matt, Michael and Zhang Liao will go with me and fifteen percent of the soldiers we have here. The rest of you remain here and keep an eye on things," Tai ordered, "Though I really don't like the idea, we'll have to gather the people and the emperor and abandon Luo Yang,"  
  
"Tai..." Guan Yu said.  
  
"Cao Cao is after the emperor and rogues duty is to protect the emperor no matter what the cost. We'll escort the people into Ma Tang's territory. Also Izzy send a massager to Ma Tang requesting reinforcements. We move out immediately,"  
  
"Yes Sir!" everyone said.  
  
The soldiers who would go were chosen by their skills and abilities. Tai stands now on a hill looking upward at the stars. His thoughts fill with the events that had past. He kept thinking of what kind of life he would have lived if he hadn't ever come to this world. He figure he would be living the same life always lived in the advance world, a normal every life of a high school student. Now, however his life has taken a massive turn. He has reached a cross road in his path. He knows he cannot run so the paths he has to chose from or one that leads further into the chaos or the other that lead to a dead end. He can only choose once.  
  
"Tai,"  
  
He turned around and there was Sora walking to him. She stood by his side and looked at him, "Tai, why are leaving me behind?"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"I should be with you, so why?"  
  
"You're needed here right now; our people need you here to help them understand this world. They also need you for physical and mental support. They need someone to lend a hand to the wound and an ear to the frightened," he explained, taking hold of her chain, "Don't worry I'll be fine I promise,"  
  
"Tai..." she said lovingly. They're lips touched and he held her close, 'I love you..."  
  
'I love you,'  
  
Finally after minutes of preparation Tai and those who would go with him left to save their friends at Luo Yang.  
  
Meanwhile Davis and the others hold their own against Cao Cao's vast army. Davis laid waste to all in his path and killing everyone in his way. The battle raged on with the remaining forces of rogues giving their all doing whatever they could to protect the capital.  
  
"Dark Vin, take your men and cover the east gate! TK the west and Ken the south! We have to hold out until Tai and the others get here," Davis ordered!  
  
The battle continued and Davis fought with all his strength and might, slaying all in his path! Then finally he came upon a man in dark blue pants, two eyes seeking blood, light blue armor shirt, a dark blue cape long black hair, a bard and large sword held by both his hands.  
  
"Well...what do we have here?"  
  
"You're Xiahou Dun," Davis said.  
  
"And you're Motomiya Davis, one of Kamiya Tai's youngest commanding officers...tell me where is Kamiya Tai right now?"  
  
"Out..."  
  
"Oh really such a pity...oh well I guess you'll have to entertain me for now!"  
  
Xiahou Dun attacked the young twin swordsman and Davis raised his blades for battle. The two fought with all their might and strength. They dodged and countered one another's assaults! The sound of their clashing blades mixed that the rest. The chaos flowed around them like a river, but they we're detracted not by this they continued to fight each other as the battle raged one, then they got into an arms lock and Davis was pushed back to the ground! Xiahou Dun raised his sword above the young led Davis gazed at him gripping his blades ready to block the assault, then suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit Xiahou Dun right in the left eye!  
  
He cried out in pain as he ran trying to pull the arrow from his eye! Davis looked behind him and upon top of the wall of the city stood Kari, hold her bow in hand gazing with tear filled eyes. Cao Cao's forces retreated and Davis ordered all rogues to return to the city with the wounded. Inside Davis was greeted by Kari with an unexpected welcome. She hugged with tears in her eyes and he pulled her away and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Davis said.  
  
"When I saw you...I didn't know what to I loaded my bow and aimed, but I was so nervous that I didn't know if it would hit the right target. I'm so relieved you're ok that's all," Kari said drying her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I was prepared and ready to block his sword, but still thanks," Davis said, "I probably would be dead if it wasn't for you and that arrow,"  
  
"Davis..."  
  
"Now stop your crying already, it doesn't look right in front of the men," Davis said.  
  
Kari dried her eyes and smiled nodding. Then the two of them went and rejoined their friends.  
  
"So what are we going to do Davis?" Ken asked.  
  
"Our men took quite, a beating out there, but Cao Cao's forces will be back and if not them than Yuan Shao will surely make his move," Seara Yun said.  
  
"I really doubt our men can handle another battle as they are," TK said.  
  
"If only Tai, hadn't taken both Izzy and Joe with him, darn it," Davis said.  
  
"Well we'd better do something quick, or we'll be routed when the next attack comes," Da Qiao said, "I suggest we use repel tactics when the enemy attacks again,"  
  
"I agree, with her, it'll be batter for the men," Yolei said.  
  
"Does everyone agree with her?" Davis asked. They all nodded, "alright then we'll..."  
  
"You'll prepare to evacuate your men and the people immediately,"  
  
Davis and the others, looked behind them and their stood a young man no older than Tai, it royal armor shirt, royal pants and golden hilt sword at side and next to him Cody with a young wizards garments  
  
"Your majesty Xian, what are doing out here, it's not safe. You should return to place at once," Dark Vin said.  
  
"No I will not, you're will not be able to with stand another attack and the other lords are too busy fighting with each other to aid us. If there's one thing I learned from Tai and all of you it's that the people come first no matter what. You know this as while as I do,"  
  
Everyone was silent, then, "Alright, Kari, Yolei, inform the people that if they don't want to be under Cao Cao's rule to prepare to evacuate the city, order the men to gather the wound and also prepare to leave at once," Davis ordered.  
  
"Davis..." Xiao Qiao said.  
  
"Well don't just stand there let's get going we don't have that much time?" Davis said.  
  
"Yes sir," everyone replied.  
  
They all left to follow their orders leaving Xian and Davis alone...  
  
"Davis before for you go tell me and...be honest with me, do I truly have what it takes to rule these divided lands?" Xian asked suddenly with sorrow.  
  
"Do you really want the truth?" Davis replied.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"...No...I don't...you have no real power, other then being able to assign titles. From what I've seen you're nothing but a puppet, a figure head with his strings so tight he can't break free. In this world there are two kinds of people, those with followers and those who follow. You are neither,"  
  
Xian was silent with sorrow, "You're right, but tell me what if I wanted to regain power for the Han, would you come and serve me?" Xian asked.  
  
"If Tai were willing to help you then I would help you only because he was, but the only reason you'd win, if you'd win would because of Tai's strength and the people would know that and thus you'd still have no power or loyalties. Those who do follow you are loyal not you but to the Han Dynasty. They'd work to revive it even if you died suddenly, they'd find someone to put your place and say that they were a lost a descendent of the Imperial family,"  
  
"I see...what you say is true...I do not have the strength or power to rule...that makes my decision much easier,"  
  
"What decision?" Davis asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, but for now we must evacuate the city," Xian said.  
  
Davis nodded and the two of them went to aid their friends. After several hours of preparation the families who chose to leave left with the rogues while the others stayed along with the remaining forces of the now Han Dynasty, they prepare to defend the city long enough to by Davis and the others some time to get far away.  
  
The Rogues led by Davis headed for Ma Tang's territory, where. Along the way they connected with Tai and the reinforcements that were coming to aid them. They explained the situation and Tai and his friends explained Davis and the others the tragic end of their world. Many tears were shad from the eyes of the younger Digidestined, especially Cody. They returned to the temple of Shadows were their remaining forces were settled and their Tai told Guan Yu and the others of what happened, also a heart filled reunions took place.  
  
Davis ran into the temple and looked around fanatically, "Jun! Jun!" he calledo  
  
Jun who couching in a corner holding her knees nervously rose up looked at Davis with watery eyes. She hugged her brother closely and Davis hugged her back as she cried with joy and sorrow.  
  
"DAVIS! Thank goodness.thank goodness you're alright. I saw them; I saw them die... everyone they all died just like that. Next thing I knew I was here, when I met Matt he told me you were ok, then I heard about an attack and then...OH DAVIS!"  
  
Jun continued to cry and Davis held her smiling with relief, "It's going to be alright..."  
  
"You're not going to cal me big baby like you always when I cry?" Jun asked crying and smiling.  
  
"No way...you just go on and cry...everything's going to be alright...I'm...right here," Davis said kindly and sincerely. He looked around and saw Yolei hugging her brother and sisters who survived mercilessly. He and Jun were the lucky ones of the Digidestined, but neither felt that they were. Either way they were glad, their siblings survived.  
  
The Digidestined who survived recovered quickly because of their experiences with the digimon and thus they chose to train and get strong in order to fight along side Tai and the others. One unparticular would become Tai's loyalist vessels...  
  
She sat in a corner crouched up and afraid. Tai saw Mimi trying to comfort here, but the girl refused to move, she was frightened of pretty much everything around. Tai went over to them and told me to tend to her duties else. Mimi gladly obeyed and Tai turned to the frightened, black haired girl, in tattered clothing.  
  
"Hey..." he said handing his hand, "Come on I won't hurt you...I know you're afraid and I can't blame you, but my men and I are only trying to help. You'll be safe here...I'll...everyone here will protect you,"  
  
The young girl only two years younger than Tai, looked and him and moved closer to him. She was soon in his arms and Tai held her like she was his sister.  
  
Time passed and two weeks went by since the lost of Luo Yang. By then Tai and his army received a request for aid from Ma Tang. Cao Cao was marching onto his territory. Tai and his friends agreed that they were indebted to Ma Tang for allowing them to stay in his lands and so they left for battle. The battle however was a losing one as they were pushed back, it wasn't until the battle was nearing the Temple of Shadow that Ma Tang ordered Tai and his army to retreat to their fortress gather their people and escape to the south. He told them to seek the aid of Liu Bei's relatives Liu Yan and Liu Zhang. Tai refused to leave an ally to fall, but after his friends agreed with Ma Tang he agreed to leave, but before he left. Ma Tang sent his oldest son, Ma Chao with them. Tai thanked Ma Tang and then returned to the temple and held a war council as to hold they would escape with so many people...  
  
"Let's begin this war council...we need to decide how to get to safety well avoiding conflict with Cao Cao's forces," Tai said, "Anyone have any ideas?"  
  
Guan Yu stepped forward and nodded, "My lord, I sent word to Xu Shu in the lands own by my late brother Liu Bei. I have ordered him to abandon them and head south. I sent it a week go knowing this would happen. He should be receiving it shortly,"  
  
"And how does this help our situation Guan Yu," Zhan Liao asked.  
  
"I believe we should meet up Xu Shu in the city of Run Nan, currently under the command of Yuan Shu. Instead of heading for Liu Yan's territory of Shu, let's head southeast and head for Yuan Shu's lands. It may be a difficult journey, but it's the one thing Cao Cao will never expect,"  
  
"I agree, with Guan Yu, but let's add in one little thing...let's send a massage to Yuan Shao requesting an attack on Cao Cao lands of Guan Du. Right now Yuan Shao hasn't made his move on Cao Cao, but if he heard that Cao Cao's defenses were weak, he'd take the opportunity and attack,"  
  
"I see, and Cao Cao would be force to leave his war with Ma Tang in ordered to defend against Yuan Shao, it would also allow us the chance to pass through his lands and get to Ru Nan," Izzy said understandingly.  
  
"I great idea, but does anyone have something to aid in?" Tai asked, "Everyone shook their heads, "Alright...our people have gotten use to this world somewhat, they're not as confused, but they're still a little shook up, we'll have to gather them carefully from the camp without panicking them. Now then move out and let's hurry. Send the request to Yuan Shao with another seconds delay. Zhang Fei Matt, Ma Chao, Michael, Guan Yu, Fir Li, Zhang Liao and myself will gather the soldiers, Sora and the other girls the people and everyone else the supplies,"  
  
"Yes Sir,"  
  
They left to conduct their activities. It took nearly two days but they were able to get everything together and sneak into Cao Cao's lands. They took shelter in the mountains and chose to await word from Yuan Shao. They sent out scouts to meet the massager at the temple and guide him to where they were. Three weeks passed and they finally received word from Yuan Shao. He had already planned on attacking Cao Cao and agreed to do so as soon as possible. He also sent them some gold, to last them the long hard journey to Ru Nan. The Rogues were overjoyed with the news and Tai ordered them to prepare to move out without another seconds delay. Orders were followed but Tai had ask some of his men to escort the emperor, Xian to Yuan Shao, but Xian refuse to go and made a decision that shocked everyone.  
  
"What do you mean you want go?" Tai asked!  
  
"I mean what I said I will hide behind Han Loyalist no longer. I will not be a puppet any longer, I'm cutting my strings!" Xian said harshly, "Tai, in all my life you have been the one true friend I ever had, besides Liu Bei and He Jin, you're the one person who treated me as a friend not because I was the emperor, but because I was and still am a human being. You taught me many things and helped me realize that I...do not deserve to rule these lands,"  
  
"Emperor Xian," Guan Yu said.  
  
"Please don't call me that," Xian said, "I have made a decision, it may not help ease the chaos, but it will help the people chose who they believe would rule over them best," he breath deeply and turned to Tai and, "Tai...from here on I'm no longer the Emperor I'm throwing away the throne. The Han is dead and it is time for a new. Heroes have raisin with their armies and began to fight to unite the land. Ideals have been forged and warriors are taking sides. Family is fighting with family and friends, with friends,"  
  
"Xian..." Tai said.  
  
"Tai, you taught me how to use a sword and made me a warrior and now this warrior has chosen his side. Tai will let me serve under you?"  
  
"What..." everyone said with shock.  
  
"I know you're all surprised, but this is my decision. Tai from here on I desire to be your vessel. So will you accept me?" Xian asked.  
  
Tai was silent he looked at his friends who all nodded, Tai nodded to Xian and spoke, "Han Xian welcome to Rogues,"  
  
"It is good to be apart of your army, my lord," Xian said shaking Tai's hand.  
  
"So what now, the Han is no more with Xian's decision," Zhang Liao asked.  
  
"My lord," Diao Chan said, "I know finding the one who controlled Yuan Tan and made you an enemy is important, but...the next person this Lord Myo Tis may seek to control could be Cao Cao, if such a thing happens then he'll surely come after us. I suggest we take a temporary hold on our search for him and the other crests and focus on gaining our own territory,"  
  
"I agree, with Diao Chan," Michael said, "but let's do more, let's form an alliance with Sun Jian and with his and Yuan Shu's aid, let's attack Liu Biao and attack the provinces of Jing,"  
  
"Hold on a minute, Michael, Sun Jian from what I heard is also after Jing, one reason is for revenge for his defeat and lost of his lands of Chang Sha. I do not think he'll agree to this lightly," Guan Yu said  
  
"Sun Jian owes us for helping out at Si Shui Gate, when he didn't receive the supplies he requested. If we point that out I really don't think he'll have much of choice," Matt said.  
  
"But this a larger matter then that, Matt," Sora, "He'd probably help us but if we become a threat to him and his people he'll surely attack us first chance he gets,"  
  
"Both of you have a point, but we do need to gain some land of our own land if were to survive against Cao Cao's forces," Tai said. He was silent as everyone awaited his decision. Then all of a sudden Cody came running in the tent with excitement  
  
"Everyone, come quickly," he cried.  
  
"Cody, what's wrong?" Ken asked.  
  
"This is something you have to see for yourselves," Cody sad as he ran out the tent.  
  
They all followed and out side they found all of their people in straight lines side by side. Some of them in armor and weaponry, and stand in the front, were Yolei's brother and sisters and Davis sister Jun.  
  
"What's going on here?" Tai asked.  
  
"We all made a decision," Jun, "We want to fight,"  
  
"Jun..." Davis said confusingly.  
  
"We've all decided that once we reach this Ru Nan, we want to train, if we're going to wander, we might as well do it as one whole army. Master Tai all of us are at your service," Yolei's brother said.  
  
"If they all join that would give us more than enough men to fight against Liu Biao even without Sun Jian's help," Zhang Fei said.  
  
"Well Ta...I mean my lord," TK said smiling.  
  
Tai was silent for awhile, 'My own army...my own officers, my own force...my world is gone but even so I can...,' Tai rose with a smile of valor and spoke, "I thank you all, but from here our journey through the chaos has only began, there is much more hardship ahead of us. This world is wrapped in chaos, but despite that it is our home now and to have peace, to bring the peace it desires, we must fight in the wars ahead us, knowing this and awaits you, do you still want Tai Kamiya, to lead? I say give it our all!"  
  
"If we must live here forever then I desire peace, but I for one will not wait for it to brought to me, I will fight and earn it!" said a young man.  
  
"I agree with him!"  
  
"Master Tai! We will fight for you!"  
  
A lord roar of cheers came from the people, even from those who already in the army. Tai looked over his army as hit brown cloak waved in the wind...  
  
"Now..." Guan Yu said.  
  
"We enter center of the storm and prepare to meet its hardships face to face...it is done...LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Tai yelled raised one of his swords.  
  
The cries of his people echoed throughout the air, Tai now had his loyalties and his army. Fate, destiny or he himself have placed him and friends a journey through the chaos of this world. He holds two destinies one to create a peace world for his people and his duty as a Digidestined to find and seek out the being responsible for his mentors deaths. We shell leave them once, but as always we shell return and bare witness to the news legends about to rise... 


	9. Chapter VIII: Escape

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter VIII: Escape  
  
Heroes, beings who do something right or save a life at the risk of their own are many times called heroes. However, what is it that truly makes a hero. In this world, in this era of war, only the winners or heroes and the losers are the villains. Many heroes have risen in this chaos, and many have fallen. Battles are won and lost. The heroes lose friends and family alike and it is that which keeps them going. One of these heroes has lost more then any of the others; this hero is known as Kamiya Tai, a warrior from the legendry advanced world. Destroyed his home was and now he travels the lands with his people and friends at his side as they journey through the chaos the goal of uniting the land and bring peace to its people. Let us rejoin them and witness history in the making... Tai and his army journeyed to Ru Nan and received safe haven under Yuan Shu. They united with Xu Shu and the rest of the late Liu Bei's army who were though saddened by Liu Bei's death gave their loyalties to Tai. Tai and his followers trained and trained day in and day out. Their skills grew and the talents flourished. One month passed and he received word that Yuan Shao had been defeated in Guan Du and that Cao Cao was now marching south onto Ru Nan, because of this Tai and his army was forced to flee to the Province of Yang Currently under the rule of Sun Jian. They meet now in a meeting tent. They discuss their opinions and then headed south to Yang... "Will we finally see Yang when we cross over this hill?" Tai asked his officers. They all remained silent as their cloaks flattered in the wind and he turned the civilians walking behind them, "My people tell me what I can do for you?" Suddenly a look out came forward yelling, "Lord Cao Cao's forces are vast approaching!" The people went into panic then Davis rode forward and faced them with great courage, "Shut it! I'll deal with Cao Cao myself out of my way!" he commanded boldly. The people made a path for him to get through and he rode through. "Don't worry, brother we'll handle," Kari said as turned around and followed after Davis with her unit. "I will fight as well," Tai said. "NO! No my lord," Ma Chao said, "You should get to the safety of Yang as soon as possible!" "But..." "My lord, if you die then everything we've done will fall apart. The soldiers and officers here are more than willing to give their lives for you. You must not dishonor their decision," Tai was silent at first than, "Alright but be careful all of you! We must all get Yang alive and well," Then he gathered his unit and prepared to leave along with Sora. Izzy and Joe gave out positions to everyone as they prepared to hold off Cao Cao long enough for Tai to escape... "No matter what, we must hold them off long enough for our lord to escape!" Mimi yelled bravely. "I will give my life in defense of Lord Kamiya Tai!" Da Qiao cried loudly "They shell they have to kill me before they can ever harm my lord!" Diao Chan declared. "I forbid from my lord! They shell not pass!" Xian cried boldly. "Leave our lord's back protection to Zhang Fei and myself not even a dog will pass," Ma Chao declared. "Our scouts have reported that the enemy is trying to attack from east and west as while. Guan Yu, Dark Vin and Zhan Liao units should hold off the enemy coming from the east, Fir Li, Matt and Michael's units hold the enemy from the west and Davis hold the enemy at the north bridge. Xian your unit will destroy the bridge in the north east of the one Davis will defend, and Diao Chan you'll destroy the bridge west of one Davis will guard. Every else will act as back," Joe ordered. "No matter what we must hold and protect our lord," Xu Shu said. "Everyone move out!" Izzy ordered. Everyone took their positions and it wasn't long before the sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the air. Everyone fought bravely and hard without fear. The cent of blood rose in and mixed the battle cries. The Rogues fought hard and long the battle seemed endless. Xian and Diao Chan reach their positions and lit the bridges a blaze. Everyone held their position and warded off Cao Cao's soldiers. Davis held his position and held off anyone who dared try and get through. He drove off the first few units and stood firmly with Kari and the rest of his unit behind as the next group soldiers came forth. "My name is Davis Motomiya! No one's getting through! Who dare try?" Davis declared. The soldiers of froze with fear and then ran away with fear. Davis held position and then a black barded man with a large belly, black boots, dark blue armor and a large sword in hand. "I am Xiahou Yuan cousin of Xiahou Dun, Motomiya Davis fight me!" "You want a piece of me come and get it!" Davis said boldly. "Davis..." Kari said worryingly. Xiahou Yuan walked the bridge and attacked Davis! Davis raised his swords and blacked the assault! Their blades clashed together rapidly, dodging and countering each others assaults! They fought into a blades locked and they pushed away from each other. Xiahou Yuan charged at Davis, who jump into the air and land behind his opponent and dealt grave injury to his Xiahou Yuan's back! Xiahou Yuan cried out in pain as Davis jumped over him and returned to his allies. Xiahou Yuan gazed at him with great hate and resentment. He stood up from with the aid of his sword and his men and spoke with hatred in his voice, "Motomiya Davis, here me now...you will regret your victory. I swear it," he then retreated from the battle and followed by his army. Davis's men cheered for their commander's victory, but Davis order then back on guard as more their enemy's forces drew near. Elsewhere, Matt, Michael and Fir Li were showing glorious valor slaying every one even tried to get through. They stood firm as their enemy froze in fear. "I am Yamato Matt the Wolf of Luo Yang! "I am Fir Li son of Guan Yu!" "And I am Parker Michael the Sword of Justice! None shell pass who dear try!" A man wearing a turban with a white piece of cloth hanging from behind stepped forward! His dark blue armor was stained with blood, as were black pants, and around his wrist his red sash hovered in the wind. "I am Xu Haung! Fir Li son of Guan Yu I challenge!" he said waving his Halberd in the air. "I accept you're," Fir Li said boldly The two warriors charged at one and locked in blades for a moment! They pashed away from one and jabbed and stabbed at one another again and again. Matt and Michael stood read to aid their friend if came to that. Fir Li honored his family he dodged Xu Haung assault jumped into the air and brought his pear down upon his opponent! Xu Haung held up his spear and blocked the assault! Fir struggled to bring his spear down upon Xu Haung, but then pushed him away and turned around in full circle and kicked his opponent in the stomach! Xu Hang onto his and slide towards his men. He got from the holding his stomach. He gazed at Fir Li and then retreated with his army. "Well down my friend, that should scare them off," Michael said. "For now but we mustn't let our guard down!" Matt said. The battle raged on and Tai as you guess continued his path of retreat. Unfortunately just then they ran into a man with an eye patch on his right eye. Dark blue armor, black pants and long black hair and behind his was a vast army! "Hello, Kamiya Tai," "Tai it's..." Sora said. "...Xiahou Dun, they must of take a round about rout and cut us off!" Kamiya Tai said. "Kamiya Tai...my lord Cao Cao offers a deal to you. In exchanged for you serving him he'll allow you and your people to live peacefully under his care what do say," Xiahou Dun said. Tai shook his, "Many soldiers have died to get me this far and even now many fight and die to ensure my safety. I will not betray by accepting such an offer," "Please Kamiya Tai, my lord you much if it had not been for your actions at both Si Shui Gate and Hu Luo Gate, then we may not have made it through. That battle alive. My lord and both beg of you to please surrender quietly," Tai shook hi head, "My answer to you're offer is and shell forever remain no," Tai replied once again. "If you will not accept then I must kill you," Xiahou Dun said. "Very well...we do what we must in these times of war," Tai agreed drawing his sword, "Everyone stand firm we cannot die here," "Attack! Kill Kamiya Tai!" Xiahou Dun ordered. The two forces engaged in battle. The word spread fast about it and Ma Chao and Zhang Fei turned their units from supporting Davis and the others and headed for Tai's position! The battle was harsh Tai fought bravely slaying his enemies and protecting his men, but just then a Cao Cao soldiers jumped out of nowhere and attacked Tai from the air Tai didn't notice until it was almost to late, but just then out a warrior on a white horse jumped in front of Tai and with his mighty spear knocked the soldiers and saved Tai's life. "You're..." Tai said with disbelief, as he gazed eyes upon a man only two older than himself. His long black hair flew in the wind, with light green armor stained slightly with blood, his brown eyes fill with courage and determination. He sat upon his horse and then spoke... "My lord Kamiya Tai, I Zhao Yun will now serve as your spear!" "Zhao Yun, have you come to serve under me, I am thankful," Tai said. Looking at Zhao Yun with a smile. "MY LORD!" Tai looked back and Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, Xian and Da Qiao's units came rushing towards him. "My lord, are you alright?" Xian asked. "Yes thanks to Zhao Yun," Tai said. "My lord, please head to the Chang Ban river an ally is await you there, we shell deal with Xiahou Dun," Zhao Yun said. "Alright I'll leave it you...let's go Sora," Tai said. "Yes," she replied. Tai and Sora with a few of their men charged Xiahou Dun's forces towards the river and upon arrival they found a boat wait for and on it stood an old friend. "Yo Tai hurry it up already," "Sun Ce...I thank you," Tai said. He, Sora and his men loaded the boat and it pulled away from sore. "Sun Ce I thank you," "No problem anything to help a friend," Sun Ce replied. Word spread quickly about Tai's escape and Xiahou Dun and the other forces of Cao Cao retreated from the battle field. The rogues regrouped with one another rested and then left to join their lord in Yang. The battle was over, but what of Xiahou Dun's plea to Tai. It sad to think that war must force people to do things they do not truly desire to do. Tai made it to safety, but for how long? Myo Tes is still out there somewhere waiting for another chance to release his influence. We shell leave for now, but as always we shell return and watch as legends are forged... 


	10. Chapter IX: Chi be and Goodbye

Romance of the Three Digidestined  
Chapter IX: Chi Be and Goodbye  
  
Tai and his army were granted safety in Yang. There Sun Jian spoke with Tai about his ideals. Sun Jian was surprised when he heard Tai was planning to take Jing. He agreed to Tai's decision, but he would not aid him for he would be too busy dealing with Cao Cao's forces in the north. Tai understood perfectly and thus continued training with his army. One day Xu Shu went to Tai and recommended Tai search for a strategist greater then even him, Izzy and Joe combined. Tai knew very well who he was speaking of and thus went to see Zhuge Laing.  
  
A week passed as Tai with one of his best soldiers found a small cottage in the middle of a forest Tai knocked on it and the door opened.  
  
"Taya, stay here I'll be back soon," he ordered his bodyguard.  
  
"Yes Master, stay I will your order by," Taya relied as her black hair hovered in the wind.  
  
Tai entered the cottage and found a collection of unusual items. One of them had a ball of light flouting in midair as moved around in a circle. Another had a strange block constantly changing shape. Then finally a door to a room opened and from it came a young man no older than him in a light green robe like coat tied with a brown sash, long black hair, wise brown eyes, a katana at his left side, brown boots, a fan made of seven light gray feathers in his right hand and a cunning expression.  
  
"Master Zhuge Laing,"  
  
"Tell me how do you know I am this Zhuge Laing you ask for?"  
  
"I know because it was Zhuge Laing who brought me here. In the advance world he acted as may as my history teacher and gave me a book, which opened the door to this world. I have come here to ask of your aid Master Zhuge Laing. I need a man of your cunning at my side in these times of war. Tai said standing on his knees,"  
  
The young cunning man nodded, "Indeed, I know why you are here, but I have no desire to get involved in the conflict that elopes this world, so please leave," he went back into the room and closed. Tai left, but came back a three days later and asked again, but was once again turned down, he left but returned for the third time a week later and upon his knees asked again...  
  
"Master Zhuge Laing I ask you once more please aid me in my path through this chaotic storm. If not for me then for the people, I cannot bear to know the kind of treatment they'll receive under Cao Cao's rule. Please I beg of you," Tai said.  
  
The young man smiled wisely and spoke, "This is your third visit to me, you continued to come even after I turned you down twice already. You have honored me more then I deserve. I can now see just how determined you are. However I cannot join you for I am not Zhuge Laing. It was he you desired to join correct?"  
  
"What..." Tai said shockingly and confusingly, "If you're not Zhuge Laing than who are you?"  
  
"My name is Moon Eli, son Moon Lan. Zhuge Laing was my teacher in strategy and he passed away a year ago. I have been waiting for you since then at his request,"  
  
"You mean he's..." Yes Zhuge Laing is dead. Kamiya Tai, Master Zhuge Laing left every thing that he was to do to me. I will aid you as he once aided Liu Bei and the other heralds of the crests of virtues," Moon Eli said.  
  
"Zhuge Laing bore one of the eight crests of virtue?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes he did and he left it to me. The crest of wisdom,"  
  
"I see...Master Moon Eli will you aid me in my journey through the chaos?"  
  
"Yes...as your strategist I will serve you, my lord,"  
  
Tai got up from the ground and nodded with a smile. He and Moon Eli left the cottage and met up with Taya outside and then returned to Yang. There Tai introduce Moon Eli to the others who welcomed him and accepted him as the bear of the crest of Wisdom. A few days and word was received that Cao Cao was marching to Yang. The battle would be a naval fight. Tai chose to aid Sun Jian in the coming and Sun Jian more then welcomed his aid. They sit now in a war council discussing as to what their next move should be.  
  
"So far we have many fine ideas how to battle Cao Cao on Chi Bi...but it still doesn't take care of the fact that we're gravely out number!" Sun Ce said.  
  
"We need a strategy that will reduce Cao Cao's numbers," Sun Jian asked.  
  
"Tai your new warlord has yet to speak what does he have to say?" Sun Quan asked.  
  
"That's my question," Tai replied, "Moon Eli what are thoughts on this?"  
  
Moon Eli was silent he looking down at the table smiling wisely he then raised his head and spoke, "For this battle we should call forth a southern wind,"  
  
"Huh..." Matt said.  
  
"Could you elaborate for us a little," Zhou Yu asked.  
  
"Of course," Moon Eli replied with a wise smile.  
  
Eli explained his planned to the others and it was voted upon and passed. They began preparations immediately. A shrine was built and the one who would perform the most important task was chosen. With some time left before Cao Cao's fleet arrived many chose to spend it training for the battle ahead and others to rest and enjoy the calm. Mimi, Sora and Da Qiao stand now in the gardens where they spoke of personal matters.  
  
"Hey Sora...you and Tai known each other for a long time haven't you?" Da Qiao asked.  
  
"Yes, we went to school together up until we arrived here," Sora said.  
  
"And because of the chaos the two of you fell in love vowed to fight together until he end," Mimi said.  
  
"Ha ha, yeah we did," Sora said, "Ever since we arrived here I've been attracted to him. He's changed so much, he's less goofy then he used to be, and during our adventures in he digital world he wasn't that much of a leader; now he's a hero fighting unite a divided land, but there are still many other forces at work," she blinked slowly, "Hey Da Qiao you and Sun Ce are pretty close, huh?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Ah...yeah...are we used to be," Da Qiao replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
  
"When I saw for the first time in months, I just didn't feel as I used to when I see him. I can tell he hasn't seen it but I have. What's worst is that he expects me to stay here in Yang," Da Qiao said.  
  
"You're not going to stay with Sun family?" Mimi asked.  
  
"NO! If did that I wouldn't be able to see my new best friends as much as I like. Besides, what is there for me here? Maybe there was once something, but there isn't anymore. What I desire is to stay with all of you my friends,"  
  
"Da Qiao..." Sora said.  
  
"Also what's worst is I don't know how I'm going to tell him? Don't get me wrong I still care about him, just not that strongly,"  
  
The three of them were silent when a young man came running down the hall, "Madam Sora, Ladies Da Qiao and Mimi,"  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"Cao Cao's fleet has been seen in a distance; Lord Kamiya Tai and Lord Sun Jian are calling all officers to the banks of Chi Bi to prepare for battle,"  
  
"We understand we'll be along shortly, continue to inform the others," Sora said.  
  
"Yes Madam," the young man replied and he ran off.  
  
"Looks like it's time," Da Qiao said.  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said.  
  
Two hours later as dusk became night the allied Rogue and Sun Jian armies stood at the backs of Chi Bi there every officer would be debrief on the strategy.  
  
"This battle can only be won by decreasing the number of ships in Cao Cao's army," Sun Jian explained, "To do this we will use the strategy thought up by Moon Eli,"  
  
"We will use a fire attack to destroy the enemy; Moon Eli will summon the wind that will spread the flames throughout the enemy fleet," Tai said.  
  
"I will summon the winds," Moon Eli declared, "Please protect the altar until the wind blows."  
  
"We have also received word from our spy that Cao Cao's army has chained their ships together, however the chain can be broke at anytime. To prevent this Master Izumi Izday (Izzy) will sneak behind enemy lines and cast a spell that will prevent this. Once the enemy's fleet is in flames we will attack at full force," Sun Jian explained.  
  
"This battle is vital for both the Rogues army and the Sun family's army," Tai said, "Neither army can afford to lose. All of us here are the only wall standing in Cao Cao's way of ruling the land if we lose then the land will be brought under his rule and an era of sorrow will begin. We must prevent that at all cost, for both us rogues and the Sun family; this is the beginning or the end!"  
  
The soldiers roared with high spirits nothing could scare them now. Everyone took their position on the rivers of Chi Bi, but just before the battle Tai spoke with Dark Son...  
  
"Did you receive word from them?" he asked.  
  
"Yes my lord, they will attack from the west," Dark Son said.  
  
"Good...will need their help if were to win," Tai said.  
  
"Cao Cao's ships have come into view!" cried one person.  
  
From the north Cao Cao's fleet sailed towards them and from the east Tai and Sun Jian's united forces sailed. The two fleets reached each the ships connected and the battle began. The sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the air and the soldiers fought hard and long. Davis once again showed his courage and when he ran into a big boned man, with a shield, two sided sword, a black bard, and blue armor. He stood before Davis and gazed at him with hate and honor.  
  
"Motomiya Davis! I Cao Ren I request a dual!"  
  
Kari was with Davis when he was challenge and urged him not to accept, but Davis chose to do otherwise, "You're on!" he said boldly  
  
"Very well, en guard!" Cao Ren replied.  
  
Davis fought Cao Ren and Kari stood at the side lines with the rest of his unit. She held her hands together close to her chest clinching a small locket around her neck. Davis and Cao Ren continued to battle without interference from anyone. There blades clashed repeatedly Davis was as fast as Cao Ren was strong. Their dual went on and on blades sing melody of war. Finally Cao Ren's blade radiated a bright light and he attack at a fierce speed! Davis stood his ground he jumped into the air as Cao Ren reached him flipped over him slashed Cao Ren's and then finally Davis swung his sword and laid a fierce blow to Cao Ren's back with a fierce blow!  
  
Cao Ren held him self up and gazed at Davis, "I see so it was not a fluke that Xiuhou Yuan was defeated. Motomiya Davis I will challenge you again, be ready," Cao Ren threatened and he left the battle field with his men. Davis went to a knee on the boat, as his allies chased off the remaining soldiers of Cao Ren's unit. Kari went to his side.  
  
"Hey see I told you I'd win," Davis said. His reply was a quick slap across the face! Davis touched the spot where he was hit, "Kari..."  
  
"Why do you always insist on worrying me like this?" Kari asked crying on his chest.  
  
"Kari..." Davis he lifted her up.  
  
"Why is I that you always can me worry so much?" Kari asked crying on his chest.  
  
Davis told his men to go join the battle and he'll catch up. They obeyed and left. He lifted her up from his chest. He looked at her wet eyes and spoke clearly, "Why do you care about me so much?"  
  
"I...I don't know, I just can't stand the thought of losing you. I really don't know why I started feeling this way," she replied.  
  
Davis blinked slowly, "Let's continue this after the battle alright,"  
  
"Ok," Kari replied. They rejoined and together laid waste to their enemies  
  
Meanwhile Izzy's group reached the enemy's camp that was on the narrow piece of land between the high mountains and river. Izzy hovered above the ground with his men and Cody following closely behind.  
  
"If this plan is going to work we'll first to deal with Gao Jia," Izzy said.  
  
They entered battle with the enemy. Cody proved himself worthy as he fought hard and long against his enemy without fear. Then finally a man in a dark blue robe holding a creepy staff stepped forward.  
  
"You there who are?"  
  
"Gao Jia I presume?" Izzy asked.  
  
"And if I am," he replied.  
  
"This...SI TU WAN!" Izzy said firing a ball of flaming light at the man. Gao Jia took his staff and blocked it while being pushed back somewhat! He hovered in the air aimed his staffed at Izzy releasing a wave of energy! Izzy dodged and he and Gao Jia went into a dual of sorcery. The two fired one spell after another, dodging casting again and again, until finally Izzy dodged an assault and held his staff in the air and his arm out in front of him. A wave of energy charged into his hand as he spoke a spell of great power that frighten Gao Jia, "Tin you gi ji ni ho ou can ti yong you, ho I gin tu GI THUN DERU! "  
  
He aimed his staff at Gao Jia and fired a wave of energy and sent him flying off the battle! Gao Jia's man ran away in fear.  
  
"Let's go!" Izzy order  
  
They proceeded to the boats and found the chain. Izzy cast his spell and they retreated from the battle.  
  
Tai fought hard with Sora at his side the battle raged on with his swords practically covered in his enemy's blood. They fought back to as they protected one another from their enemy's swords and then finally though a gentle breeze began to blow and word spread far across the battlefield. "The WIND! The wind is up"  
  
"Tai..." Sora said turning to her love.  
  
"The winds, we will win, NOW WE WILL WIN!" Tai shouted, "All men prepare for the counter attack don't fall behind,"  
  
Over at the altar though Moon Eli stood holding is feather fan in hand and smiling as Joe entered the altar.  
  
"I can't believe it you really summoned the wind. That's in creditable," Joe said.  
  
"Indeed it would be if it was really magic," Moon Eli said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Joe asked.  
  
"I used no magic here...I knew the south east winds would blow on this day," Moon Eli said.  
  
"Eli..." Joe said.  
  
"Come my friend; let us join the battle the rest is up to Fir Li to complete his task now," Moon Eli said.  
  
He and Joe joined the battle and as it raged on with the sound of clashing steel echoed loudly through the battle. Meanwhile Fir Li and his unit had reached their destination.  
  
"Now begin the fire attack once the fires catch victory will be our," Fir Li said, "Light barrels of hay and toss them onto Cao Cao's ships!"  
  
The rogue soldiers did as they were told and slowly Cao Cao's ships lit a blaze! An uproar of battle cries echoed throughout the allied forces of Tai and Sun Jian and their armies attacked! The tables on Cao Cao as many of his man with burned to cinders!  
  
Then suddenly a small army charged from the west and at the head was a girl no older then Kari, with long black hair with small curls blue leather armor.  
  
"Lord Kamiya Tai there's a small fleet heading our way," panicked a rogue Soldier.  
  
"Relax they're ours," Tai said.  
  
"Forward, we shell attack Cao Cao in support of Kamiya Tai," yelled the girl  
  
"The look of their banners, they're the Seara Family, I take it this you're doing a Tai," Sun Ce asked.  
  
"You're correct it is," Tai replied, "All units charge!"  
  
The ailed forces charged upon Cao Cao's army. The battle lasted only a while longer and then Cao Cao retreated from the battlefield. The cries of victory echoed from one side of the battle field to the other and everyone regrouped at the castle where Seara Yun and Seara Elena had joyful reunion.  
  
"SISTER!" the young girl said hugging Seara Yun, "It's so good to see you are well!"  
  
"Seara Elena...what are you doing here?" Seara Yun asked.  
  
"Lord Kamiya Tai had Dark Son send us a massage asking for aid in the battle at Chi Bi. Mother sent me with some of our families troops,"  
  
"Seara Elena, I thank you," Tai said calmly, "Because of you victory was assured a hundred percent. I welcome you to rogues,"  
  
"It will be an honor to serve under you my lord," Seara Elena said.  
  
"Well what are just standing around we just won a major victory I say we celebrate!" Fir Li said loudly.  
  
.Everyone agreed and the next day was one a great joy! There was a festive held in the city of Chai Sang and everyone in enjoyed it. Tai and his friends spent pretty all of there time at the festival where Tai received an increase in is army when many orphans between his age and his sister's joined Rogues. Guan Yu and Zhang Liao chose to spend their time training the new recruits until Tai ordered them to relax and enjoy the celebration. During the night however that events of both sorrow and joy took place. TK went the through the castle asking everyone he saw if they knew where Kari was everyone said they didn't know until he heard that Kari was walking atop the wall TK went there, but he found Kari was not alone under the dusk sky, but with the most unlike person he she would be with.  
  
"You've changed so much Davis..." Kari said.  
  
"What do you mean," Davis replied.  
  
"Before we came to this world you were a big jerk and hot tempered. You may have looked like a little like my brother, but you sometimes acted like Matt. Lately though you've become less full of yourself and a lot smarter. I can see why my brother made you a unit commander," Kari explained kindly, she took the locket she was wearing from around her neck and held in both her hands out to him.  
  
"Kari..." Davis said.  
  
"This is the locket you gave me before we left Luo Yang," Kari said. The locket then began to glow bright silver light.  
  
Davis touched it and the light covered him completely and then her. The light vanished and put the locket back around her neck and held his hands, "That was a spell I put on both of us, part of me is you and part is in me. My joys will be your joys,"  
  
"And my sorrows will be your sorrows...are you sure about this?" Davis asked, "What about TK?"  
  
"He'll understand, it's too late anyway I've already made up my mind. You're the one I chose," she said. The two gazed at one another.  
  
"Kari!" it was Yolei calling her from the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sun Xing Xang's calling us in about our gowns for the party," Yolei said.  
  
"I'll be right down," Kari yelled. She turned to Davis and smiled, "I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight,"  
  
"Yeah see yah," Davis said.  
  
Kari moved to the edge of the walkway and jump down to the ground where Yolei was and then she and Yolei left for the castle. Davis looked overt at some boxes, "You can come out now TK,"  
  
"How'd you know?" TK asked as he came out of hiding.  
  
"I could hear you a mile away," Davis said as TK stood next to him, "Kari and me...this alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll get over it, it'll take a while but I'll get over it. You better take care of her man,"  
  
"She's my bosses sister how can I not. If anything happens to her Tai will have my head,"  
  
"And I'll crush it,"  
  
"Ah...in that case I think I'll put her in the very back row of the formation,"  
  
The looked at each other and then laughed as good friends would. TK and Davis, two young boys who cared for the same girl; Now that girl has made her choice and despite this the young boys remain friends, friends whose bond will never be broken. Dusk past and night came and the party at the castle was wondrous. There was dancing laughing everywhere. Sora and the other girls were dressed in finest of gowns. Unfortunately the party was about to turn sorrowful for one young couple or should I say two young couples... "Mimi and Yolei we're enjoying the party accepting dance request from many of the young men, until they saw Da Qiao and Sun Ce leave suddenly. They followed the couple and found them in a garden together alone Da Qiao held a look of sorrow upon her face as she struggled to speak to her words...  
  
"What's wrong? What is it that you have to tell me?" Sun Ce asked.  
  
"Sun Ce...I...I want to talk about the future, our futures..." she said sadly.  
  
"OH! I almost forgot to tell you our wedding it'll be on the main boat on Chi Bi. Everyone we'll be there, including you father of course. It'll be great you'll love it! You're favorite flowers we'll be there and you'll the gift I got you and at the end after we've made our vows doves we'll be released into the air and..."Sun Ce said excitingly until Da Qiao with tears, "What's wrong why you are crying?"  
  
"It sounds all so wonderful," she cried sadly, "I only wish...that...I'd be able to be there..."  
  
"What do you mean, of you'll be there it'll be your wedding as while as..." Da Qiao put her finger to lips and silenced him.  
  
"Sun Ce...I don't want you to get mad at what I'm about to tell you. Promise me you won't get mad. Promise,"  
  
Sun Ce nodded, "What's is it,"  
  
"I'm...well...as you know Rogues is leaving in a couple of days and...well...when they leave...I've chosen to go with them. Now I know this is a shock to you, but it's something I have decided to do," she removed her finger from his lips and back away from him slowly.  
  
"Da Qiao..."  
  
"I'm returning to the party, if you respect my decision you'll come back to it yourself spend what little time you have left with me as you can and if you don't well...I'll understand," she then turned around and ran back into the party. She ran through the hallway and Mimi and Yolei followed her. They found her sitting on a balcony holding her knees crying...  
  
"Da Qiao...are you alright?" Mimi asked.  
  
"That...was...the hardest...thing I've ever had to do," Da Qiao cried as tears dripped from her eyes.  
  
"You can still back there and..." Yolei began but...  
  
"No...this is what I want to be with my friends," Da Qiao said.  
  
"But is being with us worth losing a love," Mimi asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth I didn't chose to stay with for just that one reason. There's another I'm beginning to care for," Da Qiao said.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"I really don't want to say, but for right I just want to be alone," Da Qaio said.  
  
"We understand," Mimi said. Then she and Yolei left to find Xiao Qiao knowing that she too was having a hard time with her decision.  
  
Da Qiao sat there on the balcony and tear fled her eyes continuously.  
  
Two days pass and Tai gives the order to Rogues to gather and prepare to leave. When everyone was gathered Tai thanked Sun Jian and said he would be gone once his scouts returned with their reports on Liu Biao's army. Sora and Mimi said their goodbyes to SunXingXang and Xiao Qiao to Zhou Yu. Da Qiao saw Sun Ce, and the tow could say only one thing goodbye. Da Qiao turned her back to him and upon the scouts returned Tai and his army left. Mimi rode next to Da Qiao on her horse and spoke.  
  
"Aren't you going to look back?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No...if I do, I may turn around and go back to him. What is done cannot be undone. I will not look back, not know at least," Da Qiao replied.  
  
They continued to move forward without delay. None of those who chose to leave behind they families and loved ones they had there looked back they left the past behind, but with the pain remain deeply engraved into their hearts. 


End file.
